¿Quien dice que las cosas no pueden cambiar?
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando la historia cambia por la llegada de un personaje nuevo? ¿y que ademas conoce a Raoul? ¿tendra alguna relacion con Erik? 14 CAP. ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 1: ¿Quién es ella?

Después de que Christine decidiera irse con Raoul, al cantar con él en el techo del teatro de la opera, Erick (o el fantasma) estaba desecho, ya que él pensaba que después de haberle dado lecciones de canto a Christine, esta se enamoraría de él, así como este estaba enamorado de ella, pero se equivoco gravemente.

Pero decidió que en cuanto volviera la tendría para él, mientras realizaban su obra "Don Juan Triunfante". Pero mientas él planeaba eso, no se entero ni por casualidad que Madame Giry, necesitaba ayuda para sus labores en el teatro, así que contrato a una joven de no más de 21 años, morena, cabello y ojos negros con esbelta figura, de nombre Elizabeth Ellison.

Ella se encargaría de hacer un poco de limpieza en el teatro, también en dado caso ayudaría a atender a los espectadores en noches de función y hacer uno que otro mandado.

Madame Giry le explico a Elizabeth la historia del fantasma para que tuviera cuidado, Elizabeth se mostró interesada por el fantasma, pero al enterarse de que el fantasma había desaparecido desde hace mes y medio se le fueron las esperanzas de tal vez tendría con él un encuentro fugaz mientras trabajaba en el teatro.

Una mañana Madame Giry le pidió a Elizabeth que fuera al mercado para comprar algo de comida y fruta y ella encantada fue, una vez en el mercado se encargo de comprar desde pan, hasta carne de cerdo, de vaca y de pollo, también fruta como, manzanas, uvas, piña, naranjas, peras, etc.

Y una vez que regreso al teatro Madame Giry le encargo cocinar algo con lo que compro, así que Elizabeth se fue a cocinar unas pechugas de pollo empanizadas, filetes de pescado asados y dejaría la vaca para más tarde.

De seguro que se preguntaran de donde salió Elizabeth, pues bueno ella es una chica de familia sencilla, sus padres y dos hermanos uno llamado Carlos que es mayor que ella por cinco años y Alberto que es mayor que ella por dos años, su padre (Alberto) era contratista en una empresa pequeña y su madre (Leticia) era ama de casa. Creció en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Paris.

Era fue educada junto con sus hermanos por su madre que en otro tiempo era maestra y aunque su vida no era lo que se llamaría lujosa era una vida feliz, al crecer Elizabeth empezó a tener muchos pretendientes, pero a ninguno aceptaba ya que no era como les decía "de su tipo" sus hermanos por el contrario se casaron a la edad de 25 años, cada uno con una chica de buena familia, guapa y educada, sus padres al ver que su hija no quería casarse decidieron que lo mejor era irse a Paris para que ella trabajara y tal vez poder casarse.

Pasaron dos meses desde que están en Paris y apenas Elizabeth empezó a trabajar en el teatro de opera. Elizabeth se preguntaba ¿por qué era tan importante para sus padres tener que casarse? ¿Qué tenía de hermoso casarse? Ya que recordaba como hace un año, se empezó a fijar en un vecino suyo, de nombre Randy que era guapo, inteligente, de buena familia, ese muchacho era un sueño, si un sueño demasiado bueno, pues Elizabeth se había comprometido con él, pero lo descubrió un día antes de la boda hacer el amor con una ex y eso lastimo mucho a Elizabeth.

Poco después Elizabeth se entero de que Randy se divorcio a tan solo llevar dos semanas de casados, según Elizabeth era lo menos que se merecía. Pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que inquietaba en la mente de Elizabeth era la interesante y misteriosa historia del fantasma de la opera.

Mientras tanto vamos con Erick; ya era de noche y hacía frío pero a este no le importo ya que solo se dedicaba a su "Don Juan Triunfante" era prácticamente todo lo que le importaba por ahora. Gracias a Dios esa noche decidió que lo mejor era salir un momento para distraerse y sacarse a Christine un momento de la cabeza.

Atravesó el lago en su barca para ir hacía el centro del teatro, y perderse en sus pensamientos, llego hasta el corazón del teatro y estaba más que pensando en Christine que en otra cosa, pero de repente su caminar fue interrumpido por una voz, más bien un canto femenino que provenía de la cocina, así que lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue "¿acaso será Christine?"

Al pasar por un pasadizo que lo llevaba hasta la pequeña terraza de la cocina divisa a la cantante y se da cuenta de que no es Christine, y aunque al principio se sintió decepcionado, empezó a fijarse más en la joven y vio que era realmente guapa y su único pensamiento era: "¿Quién es ella?"

En cuestión la chica, era Elizabeth haciendo sus quehaceres, pero como se aburría simplemente comenzó a cantar y no era del todo mala, necesitaba un poco de práctica pero cantaba muy bien. Erick no dejaba de preguntarse quien era ella mientras que Elizabeth se tensó un poco, tenía la extraña sensación de ser observada y cuando tenía esa sensación siempre acertaba, así que discretamente busco por la cocina pero nada.

Pero de repente se le vino la idea, de que quien la espiara estaba oculto en algún de los pasadizos de ese teatro. Así que decidió dejar de buscar y mejor dedicarse a sus labores, ah pero eso si, una vez que la dejaran de espiar comenzaría a buscar el pasadizo por donde la observaban.

Pero el fantasma no tenía intención de irse tan pronto, solo se quedo ahí parado escuchándola cantar y ni se dio cuenta, pero el canto de Elizabeth hacía que él se sintiera más tranquilo, relajado y hasta incluso se saco a Christine de la cabeza.

Notas de la Autora: este es mi primer ff del fantasma, espero que a alguien le haya gustado, porque si no es así me sentiré muy mal, bueno espero reviews, gracias por leer bye.


	2. Encuentro fugaces

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 2 Encuentro fugaces,

Pero el fantasma no tenía intención de irse tan pronto, solo se quedo ahí parado escuchándola cantar y ni se dio cuenta, pero el canto de Elizabeth hacía que él se sintiera más tranquilo, relajado y hasta incluso se saco a Christine de la cabeza.

Fue tanta su atención hacía Elizabeth, que decidió ir hacía Madame Giry y preguntarle quien era ella. No fue difícil encontrar a Madame Giry, se encontraba en su habitación acomodando algunos documentos así que aún oculto le hablo.

- Madame Giry -

La mujer un poco asustada por la voz, dijo dudosa.

- ¿Erick? -

- Así es-

- Vaya, hacía mucho que no te escuchaba ¿y a qué debo tu visita? -

- Vine a preguntarte por la criatura que vi en la cocina -

- De seguro ha de tratarse de Elizabeth, es mi ayudante -

- Jamás la había visto antes -

- Es nueva, lleva aquí pocos días -

- Ya veo, en ese caso me iré que tenga buena noche Madame – dijo Erick antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Igualmente Erick, igualmente – dijo Madame Giry antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en la cocina:

"_Genial ya dejaron de vigilarme, pero ya es demasiado tarde para buscar algún pasadizo aquí, mejor me iré ya a casa y mañana buscare" pensó Elizabeth antes de irse._

Elizabeth ya se encontraba en la puerta de su pequeña casa, de seguro en su interior sus padres la esperarían para irse directamente a la cama y en efecto, una vez que entro ahí estaban sus padres y al verla entrar le preguntaron como le fue y sugirieron que mejor se fuera a dormir.

Mientras Elizabeth fue a su recamara, y de nuevo tenía presente la sensación de ser espiada, sabía que ahí nadie la podía ver, pero sentía como si aún tuviera a su admirador en la espalda.

"_Debo estar delirando"_

Pero en realidad no se equivocaba, pues Erick se dio cuenta cuando Elizabeth se fue y la siguió y cuando esta entro en su casa, y la espió por la ventana por unos minutos.

Después, aprovecho la oscuridad de la noche para deslizarse hasta las catacumbas del teatro de opera y volver a su morada en el lago, a reflexionar sobre Elizabeth, tenía la sensación de que ella le producía paz, una paz que solo lograba encontrar en el canto de Christine.

"_Estoy delirando"_ pensaba _"no he descanso bien, es todo"_

Durante la noche tanto Elizabeth como Erick tuvieron sueños muy poco razonables, ya que Elizabeth soñó que entraba por una pasadizo detrás de un espejo camino hasta encontrarse un lago y vio una barca, y sobra la barca había una persona, pero no podía ver la cara de esta persona ya que estaba algo distorsionada, esta persona dijo algo que no pudo comprender y cuando estaba a punto de ver la cara de esta persona, despertó de golpe.

Y Erick soñó que estaba en alguna parte de su "morada" escuchando una música que provenía de su órgano, también se vio alegre y muy calmado, una vez que la música cesó, solo pudo sonreir a la persona que tocó hace unos momentos, pero ya no pudo ver a quién sonreía, pues se desperto de golpe y se preguntó "¿qué fue ese sueño tan raro?".

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth llego temprano como siempre, al teatro para trabajar, Madame Giry le encargo limpiar las habitaciones y ella asintió esperando que el quitar polvo le ayudara a olvidar su sueño, pero fue imposible y lo fue más cuando entro en el cuarto de Christine para limpiar y vagamente recordó su sueño, comenzó por limpiar el tocador y se tropezó junto al espejo y de improvisto descubrió el pasadizo que llevaba hacía la casa del lago de Erick.

Y como Elizabeth es muy curiosa, se aventuro a ir por el pasadizo asegurándose primero de que haya cerrado el espejo para que nadie sospechara hacía donde fue, camino cuidadosamente por todo el pasaje, hasta encontrar el lago, y con sorpresa vio que no muy lejos de la orilla se encontraba una barca "como en mi suelo" pensó, solo que no había nadie en la barca.

- Que raro que no haya nadie – dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacía el otro lado del lago - ¿qué habrá allá? Bien, supongo que solo hay una forma de saberlo – cuidadosamente Elizabeth, se subió a la barca y empezó a remar y en poco tiempo llego a la reja de la casa del lago.

Después de que la reja se abriera y le diera paso a la morada de Erick, Elizabeth miro embobada como todo estaba iluminado por velas y por la decoración que había en el lugar, después de que bajara de la barca, empezó a inspeccionar todo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, me preguntó ¿si alguien vive aquí? – en ese momento a su mente le llegaron las palabras "El Fantasma de la Opera" - ¿y si aquí vive el fantasma? – luego guió su mirada a todas partes – pues aunque viva aquí aparentemente no esta -

Empezó a observar cada figura y cada color que había en ese lugar, luego su mirada se poso en el escenario a escala que tiene Erick del teatro, también se fijo que en el escenario estaban las figuras de dos mujeres en una habitación, una aparentemente era un paje y la otra una condesa o eso fue lo que imagino Elizabeth.

- Que interesante – dijo Elizabeth en un tono de sarcasmo – hay muchas cosas interesantes aquí, pero ¿qué es esto? – Elizabeth se topó con el órgano de Erick - un órgano, GUAU desde hace mucho que no veía uno -

Anteriormente la madre de Elizabeth (Leticia), trabajaba como compositora de música de órgano y le había enseñado a su hija a tocarlo.

- ¿Alguien se enteraría si lo toco un minuto? – Decía Elizabeth ansiosa por tocar algo – creo que no -

Así que se sentó en el banquillo y se encontró con las notas de "Don Juan Triunfante".

- Don Juan Triunfante ¿eh? A ver que tal suena -

Elizabeth tomo las partituras y empezó a tocar, a ella le gustaba lo que escuchaba "no es tan malo este Don Juan Triunfante" pensaba, ya estaba a medio terminar, y piensa "¿esto será obra del fantasma? Porque si es así, es muy buen compositor"

Pero no solo ella logro escuchar las notas que salía del instrumento, Erick, quien regresaba a su "hogar" después de haber paseado un poco por el edificio comprobó que la barca que dejo a la orilla ya no estaba y se preguntó "¿donde esta esa barca? Estoy seguro de que la deje aquí"

Tomo otro atajo y escucho la música.

- Ese es mi Don Juan Triunfante ¿quién se atreve a tocarlo? – dijo bastante molesto.

Llego a su "hogar" y vio que era Elizabeth quien tocaba, y no se pudo contener y lo invadió un ataque de ira y explotó.

- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? TOCANDO A MI DON JUAN TRIUNFANTE ¿EH? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA VENIR AQUÍ, VER Y TOCAR LO QUE NO TE CORRESPONDE? -

Elizabeth, quien se asusto al principio por el tono en que hablaba Erick, ahora estaba totalmente enfadada, pues nadie le hablaba de esa manera y se quedaba si algunas quejas de su parte.

- DISCULPE, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN EL MOLESTAR, PERO NO TIENE PORQUE HABLARME ASÍ -

- AH, CLARO QUE LO TENGO, TÚ NO ERES INVITADA AQUÍ, DEBERÍAS ESTAR LIMPIANDO EN CUALQUIER PARTE DE ESTE LUGAR QUE ESTAR AQUÍ HUSMEANDO, así que LÁRGATE -

- Mire – empezó Elizabeth tratando de calmarse y no arriesgarse a perder su empleo – ya le pedí disculpas, así que le agradecería que bajara el tono en el que me habla -

- ¿PORQUÉ DEBERÍA? TÚ NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA SIRVIENTA AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE MEJOR LÁRGATE ANTES DE QUE SE ME OCURRA COLGARTE -

- BIEN – dijo ella, más que furiosa ya sin miedo de quedar desempleada – ME IRÉ, PERO NADA MÁS LE DIGO ALGO, JAMÁS VUELVA A HABLARME ASÍ CON L EXCUSA DE QUE SOY SIERVIENTA, PORQUE SINO – respiro profundamente – le aseguró monsieur, que me las pagara caro -

Erick solo rió ante esas palabras.

Elizabeth volvió a respirar profundo y se fue molesta, dolida, insultada, pero más que nada avergonzada, pues de haber sido otra persona, Elizabeth le hubiera dicho mil cosas peor que lo que dijo, pero algo paso que no pudo hacer o decir más de lo que pudo "¿qué tiene este fantasma de especial?" se preguntó mientras salía del pasadizo y volvía a sus labores actuales, mientras Erick seguía furioso.

"Lo que acaba de pasar ¿tendrá algo que ver con mi sueño de anoche?" pensó antes de ir a descansar un poco.

Notas de la Autora: bien, ese fue otro capitulo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y espero reviews con sus comentarios, gracias besos, bye.


	3. Haciendo amistad

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 3 Haciendo amistad.

Elizabeth volvió a respirar profundo y se fue molesta, dolida, insultada, pero más que nada avergonzada, pues de haber sido otra persona, Elizabeth le hubiera dicho mil cosas peor que lo que dijo, pero algo paso que no pudo hacer o decir más de lo que pudo "¿qué tiene este fantasma de especial?" se preguntó mientras salía del pasadizo y volvía a sus labores actuales, mientras Erik seguía furioso.

"Lo que acaba de pasar ¿tendrá algo que ver con mi sueño de anoche?" pensó antes de ir a descansar un poco.

Durante toda la noche ni Elizabeth ni Erik pudieron dormir, la primera porque aún se sentía insultada y el segundo porque le dio un ataque de remordimiento.

"¿Y ahora que me sucede? Jamás había sentido remordimiento, ni siquiera cuando mate al inútil de Buquet y ahora me siento mal solo por haber tratado mal a esa jovencita" pensaba Erik tratando de entender lo que le pasaba "esto es estúpido, ahora tendré que disculparme (suspiro) no quiero hacerlo, pero si no lo hago no podré dormir"

A la noche siguiente, Elizabeth ya estaba de nuevo en la cocina la cocina preparando la cena para Madame Giry y para Meg mientras cantaba hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a Meg quien hasta ahora no había hablado nunca con Elizabeth.

- Hola - dijo la Giry menor.

- Hola -

- Espero no molestar, pero venía a ver si podía ayudarte en algo -

- Ah gracias, si realmente necesito ayuda, ¿podrías pelar esas papas? -

- Claro -

Durante unos minutos ambas se quedaron en silencio en sus propios asuntos hasta que Meg rompió el silencio.

- Te llamas Elizabeth ¿cierto? -

- Así es ¿y tu? -

- Me llamo Meg Giry -

- Ah con que mi patrona es tu madre, mmmm interesante -

- Jajaja, pues si, ella es mi madre, dime ¿mi madre te platicó acerca del fantasma de la opera? -

- Si, si lo hizo – e esas palabras Elizabeth recordó lo que paso el día anterior.

- Me encantaría conocer al fantasma ¿a ti no? – preguntó Meg sin darse cuenta de que Elizabeth ponía muecas.

- Realmente no, será mejor que cambiemos de tema y de que le hables a Madame Giry, la cena esta lista -

- Bien -

Durante la cena Elizabeth estaba barriendo la entraba del teatro mientras las Girys conversaban.

- Realmente me agrada Elizabeth, es agradable – decía Meg.

- Que bueno que te agrade – decía Madame.

- Sabes creo que hasta seremos buenas amigas, es decir ahora que Christine se fue con el vizconde a quien sabe donde necesito de alguien para hablar -

- Espero que se hagan buenas amigas, pero no la vayas a distraer mucho de su trabajo que por eso esta aquí -

- Descuida, no lo haré, sabes ella canta bien -

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? –

- Cuando vine a conocerla la escuche cantar y es muy buena y no es por nada pero hasta parece mejor que Christine -

- Vaya, que sorpresa – decía Madame.

Ya pasada la hora de cenar, Elizabeth estaba lavando los platos mientras comenzaba otra vez a cantar una canción que había escrito ella misma.

Una vez más su canto provoco que Erik se acercara a las cocinas para espiarla y escucharla, durante un buen rato Erik solo se dedico a verla y escucharla hasta que se le ocurrió que sería bueno disculparse con ella en ese momento.

- Buenas noches – dice Erik dejándose ver por primera vez sin estar en las sombras.

Elizabeth se voltea para ver quien le estaba hablando y al ver que se trataba de Erik dijo sin mucha cortesía:

- Ah es usted – y volvió a lo que estaba.

- Yo… venía a dis-disculpar…me – decía Erik con trabajo.

Elizabeth se volteo otra vez son decir nada y solo veía a Erik.

- Es en serio – dice Erik más tranquilo.

Elizabeth piensa.

- Esta bien, acepto sus disculpas monsieur y espero que también acepte las mías por haber tocado sus cosas sin preguntar - decía Elizabeth más relajada y con una sonrisa encantador.

- Claro -

- Bien, entonces monsieur – se recargo en la pared – ya que estamos en paz ¿qué le parecería hablar un poco? -

- ¿Hablar? -

- Así es -

- No creo que… -

- Vamos, o ¿acaso tiene miedo a hablar con la gente? -

- No pero… -

- Perfecto, ahora ya me debo de ir a casa, pero mañana nos vemos para hablar ¿qué le parece aquí a las 8 PM? Dos horas antes de irme -

- Bien pero… -

- Hecho, hasta mañana – y Elizabeth se fue dejando al pobre de Erik sin entender que había pasado.

Mientras Elizabeth pensaba "adoro cuando no le dejo a la gente más opción que la que digo"

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Europa, Raoul y Christine se encontraban en un balcón, abrazados y admirando la noche.

- Es tan bello admirar esto contigo Christine -

- Es preciso, gracias por todo Raoul, sin ti mi vida estaría vacía -

- Estuvimos destinados a encontrarnos, desde que dejamos de vernos solo pensaba en ti -

- Igual yo, cuando mi padre murió estaba completamente desecha y sola -

- Pero ya nunca estarás sola -

- Es cierto, pero sabes, me da pena el pobre de Erik, es decir el me ama y yo no puedo, no quiero y no debo amarle -

- Tranquila, ya veras que cuando volvamos todo estará mejor – (N/A: eso crees tú).

Y volvamos a Paris.

Ya casi era la hora acordada para que Erik y Elizabeth se encontraran y el primero estaba muy confundido y nervioso, pues él no acepto exactamente esa "cita" y no sabía que hacer.

Mientras que la segunda estaba feliz de la vida, estaba en una de las habitaciones frente a un espejo terminándose de arreglar.

- Bien, es la hora – dijo antes de irse a la cocina.

Y una vez que estaba en la cocina espero mientras se dedicaba a lavar un poco la pequeña mesa del centro.

"Sinceramente no se que le voy a decir, es decir ¿de que vamos a hablar? ¿De lo poco interesante que es trabajar aquí? Tengo que mejorar en esto, podría hablarle de mi familia, pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado para la primera "cita" hasta ya me siento rara de estar aquí esperando sin saber si va a venir o no" pensaba Elizabeth mientras recogía unas cuantas migajas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del teatro Erik caminaba mientras iba pensando:

"¿Cómo demonios fue que me fui a meter en esto? Yo jamás hablo con la gente a no ser que sea Madame Giry o con Christine (ahí le cayó el 20) CHRISTINE me lleva me había olvidado de ella, por estar tan preocupado por todo esto que se me fue de la cabeza Christine"

Lo cual es bueno pero no hablaremos de eso, Erik se acercaba cada vez más a la cocina preparándose para algo desconocido para él "establecer conversación" que no sea por notas, obvio.

Una vez que llego a la cocina se encontró a Elizabeth todavía limpiando y cantando nuevamente.

"Se ve tan tranquila y su voz es bastante agradable de escuchar, ahora no se pero su canto me da fuerzas para entrar y exponerme una vez más a la luz, aunque no sea exactamente luz solar, lo que agradezco y mucho"

- Buenas noches -

Esas simples palabras sacaron a Erik de su pensamiento, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de su presencia aún estando oculto en las sombras.

- Buenas noches, ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de mi presencia? -

- Desde hace 5 segundos, se nota que estaba en sus pensamientos y por eso le llame – dijo Elizabeth bastante tranquila.

- Ah bueno -

- En fin, esta noche solo la dedicaremos a conversar – dijo Elizabeth sonriendo, recordando como dejo a Erik sin opción hace 22 horas.

- ¿Y de que quiere conversar? -

- Pues de usted, simplemente me tiene intrigada la fama que lleva aquí y por supuesto de su morada -

- ¿Quisiera ir allá ahora? Creo que sería más cómodo que estar aquí – dijo Erik mientras mentalmente decía "¿yo dije eso?".

- Claro me encantaría -

"Sinceramente creí que tendría que ser yo la que lo propusiera, pero que bueno que fue él"

Ya se encontraban nuevamente en la morada de Erik sin saber que decir exactamente.

"Rayos y ¿ahora qué? Sinceramente jamás creí llegar hasta aquí tan rápido y ahora ya no se de que hablar AICH me desespero a mi misma, vamos Elizabeth piensa, no puedes quedarte así de muda"

"¿Qué hice, qué hice, qué hice? Nadie y repito absolutamente nadie puede ver esta parte oculta del teatro, solo Christine obviamente pero de ahí en fuera nadie debería ver estoy y deliberadamente dejo que esta niña venga y vea todo, me estoy volviendo loco"

Un silencio de apodero del lugar, dejando a ambos en sus propios pensamientos (N/A: que aburrido ¿no?) hasta que Elizabeth rompió el hielo.

- Y ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? – preguntó Elizabeth preguntándose mentalmente si fue tonta la pregunta.

Esa pregunta sacó a Erik de su mundo y se sorprendió.

- Ah pues, llevo ya años -

- De acuerdo -

- ¿Y usted? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en Paris? -

- OH relativamente poco, mucho menos de un año -

- ¿Dónde vivía? –

- En un pueblo cerca de aquí -

- ¿Y por qué vino aquí? -

- Bueno, porque mis padres quieren que me case lo más pronto posible y creyeron que aquí encontraría al candidato perfecto para eso -

"Perfecto, perfecto ya me estoy abriendo a él, si sigo así las cosas saldrán bien".

- No es que me incumba, pero ¿no la decisión de casarse es de usted? -

- Se diría que si, pero mis padres piensan diferente y ¿puedo pedirle un favor? -

- Claro ¿cuál? -

- No me hable de usted, si usted quiere yo le seguiré llamando de usted pero le pediré que a mi no, me hace sentir mayor -

- Claro -

- Y ¿por qué no me platica un poco de su vida? -

Sin que Erik se diera cuenta, él también se empezaba a abrir a Elizabeth, le contó como fue su vida antes de llegar al teatro y de cómo Madame Giry le ayudo y hasta incluso contó algo de Christine.

- Vaya, se nota que su vida no a sido del todo justa pero al menos ahora ha encontrado a esta Christine ¿no? -

- Si, pero desgraciadamente hay alguien que me estorba -

- Otro pretendiente ¿eh? Típico -

- ¿Tú crees? -

- Es común -

- Bueno, yo ya conté mi vida te toca a ti contar la tuya -

- ¿Mi vida? No es interesante, simplemente crecí con mis hermanos y mis padres, mi madre me educó y mi padre me reprendía, si así era mi vida, hasta que llegue aquí -

- Sabes realmente me siento mucho mejor en tu presencia -

- Si, digo lo mismo de su presencia -

Ya era la hora en que Elizabeth debía irse.

- Mejor me voy, es tarde -

- Es cierto, ¿nos vemos mañana? -

- ¿A la misma hora aquí? –

- Claro -

- Estupendo, bueno hasta mañana -

Después de que ella se fue, ninguno de los dos dejo de pensar en lo bien que se lo pasó esa noche, realmente se sintieron bien, especialmente Erik.

"Creo que al fin encontré una verdadera amiga" eran sus pensamientos antes de dormir.

Notas de la Autora: Bueno un capi más que termino, por mi estuvo bastante aburrido, pero ustedes deciden, por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssss dejen Reviews se los agradecería mucho.


	4. Nueva soprano

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 4 Nueva soprano.

Durante la noche tanto Erik como Elizabeth tuvieron sueños placenteros, que eran similares y a la vez diferentes, por ejemplo.

Elizabeth soñó que estaba en la morada de Erik y mientras este tocaba su órgano ella cantaba viendo como a Erik le gustaba su compañía y los esfuerzos que hacía para que la tal Christine le aceptara.

Y Erik soñó que al fin tenía a alguien con quien hablar además de Christine, y que todos los días sabía que alguien se interesaba por él.

A la mañana siguiente…

- Mamá ¿ya me vas a contar lo de la fiesta que piensan hacer aquí para Año Nuevo? – decía muy insistente Meg.

- No Meg, aún no -

- No lo contare -

- ¿Qué no contaran? – decía Elizabeth que acababa de llegar.

- Los dueños quieren hacer una fiesta por año nuevo, pero mi mamá no me quiere contar como va a ser o de que tratara -

- Solo será una fiesta y ya basta – dijo Madame Giry enojada.

- Vaya, se nota que a tu madre no le gusta comentar nada al respecto – dijo Elizabeth.

- No, pero ya me enterare, oye ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo Meg.

- Claro -

- Puedes cantar algo para mí, es que creo que cantas muy bien y me gusta oírte -

- Seguro – dijo Elizabeth alagada.

Durante toda la tarde Elizabeth cantó para Meg mientras hacía sus quehaceres y en una de esas Andre, uno de los propietarios del teatro que era un señor ya de edad avanzada la escucho y exclamo…

- Vaya pero que encantadora voz ¿cómo se llama mademoiselle? -

- Elizabeth monsieur, Elizabeth Ellison – dijo ella algo asustada por la llegada inesperada del hombre.

- Vaya que nombre tan encantador y veo que estas trabajando, pero no creo haberte visto antes -

- Lleva poco tiempo aquí monsieur – dijo Meg.

- Vaya muy bien, muy bien – dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que se iba.

Dejando a las dos muchachas algo sorprendidas y extrañadas y por eso soltaron una tremenda carcajada pero en fin, ya casi se acercaba la hora de la segunda "cita" entre Elizabeth y Erik así que Elizabeth aguardaba nuevamente en la cocina.

Elizabeth estaba ansiosa, pero pensaba que no era bueno demostrarlo así que espero con calma hasta que escucho…

- Buenas noches – se escucho la voz de Erik.

- Buenas noches – respondió ella.

En vez de ir a la morada de Erik como fue la noche pasada, ambos decidieron dar una vuelta por el teatro, (en la oscuridad claro) y ver que pasaba con todos ahí.

En una de esas que estaban cerca del escenario vieron como La Carlotta estaba ahí todavía ensañando para su próxima función que era la noche siguiente.

- No se como les puede gustar como canta, para mí es horrible – dijo Elizabeth.

- No sabes la alegría que me da el saber que no soy el único que piensa así -

- Es horrible su canto – dijo ella mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

- Tú cantas mucho mejor – dijo Erik como lo más natural del mundo.

Elizabeth no dijo nada, pero si se ruborizo ella no estaba tan acostumbrada a que la halagaran por su voz, nadie lo hacía desde que era una niña pequeña y a su familia de parte de su madre le gustaba oírla cantar.

- Lo que daría por que alguien callara a esa mujer – respondió Elizabeth segundos después.

- Pues tal vez no vayas a tener que dar algo – dijo Erik.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Solo te diré que yo me encargare de que esa mujer no vuelva a cantar jamás – dijo Eric con una sonrisa algo diabólica.

Elizabeth no respondió, pues la sonrisa la asusto y solo se quedo callada.

Después de estar unos minutos callados ambos se aburrieron de escuchar a la diva y decidieron irse a otro lado y terminaron en la terraza del teatro, lugar que le traía a Erik los malos recuerdos de haber visto a Christine con Raoul.

- Ahí desde aquí la vista se ve preciosa ¿no crees Erik? -

Erik seguía en su mundo de los malos recuerdos y por ello solo dijo tristemente.

- Creedme, no siempre es preciosa la vista que se ve aquí -

Elizabeth, al notar el triste modo en que Erik decía esto se le encogió el corazón y también se puso triste y buscaba una manera de alegrarlo de nuevo y de pronto se le ocurrió cantar.

_Think of me think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while – _

_Please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again, _

_You long to take your heart back and be free – _

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_

Y Erik al escucharla se conmovió.

- Tu canto es la segunda cosa que me hace sentir mejor -

- La primera será Christine ¿verdad? -

- Así es – dijo Erik dejando al final un largo y triste suspiro.

- Veras como ella te corresponderá – dijo Elizabeth (N/A: si supieras).

- Gracias -

- Será mejor volver, ya casi es la hora de irme -

Ya una vez estando abajo y de que se despidieran Elizabeth volvió a su casa, y al llegar solo fue a su cuarto y se quedó totalmente dormida.

Varios días habían pasado ya, la amistad entre Meg y Elizabeth crecía mucho, hasta se consideraban como hermanas, cada día Meg le pide a Elizabeth que cante y más cuando esta la Carlotta presente pues cuando la diva escuchaba los celos la invadían y gritaba a todo pulmón "ESTO ES INAUDITO" hasta había pedido que la despidieran pero no resulto.

Y entre Elizabeth y Erik, solo cabe decir que se volvían casi inseparables, todos los días se tenían que ver o se deprimían y como si se tratara de Christine, Erik le daba lecciones a Elizabeth de cantó y cada día ella era mejor.

Hasta incluso un día la Carlotta no podía cantar por un resfriado que le dio por el frío que empezaba a hacer y los dueños no sabían que hacer, pues sin Carlotta y sin Christine tendrían que cancelar las funciones de una semana.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó un temeroso Andre.

- No lo se, no lo se – gritaba un furioso Firmin – ya todo esta vendido, tendríamos que devolver el dinero.

Y Madame Giry que se entero de todo se lo contó a su hija y esta se lo contó a Elizabeth.

- Esta es tu oportunidad – dijo Meg.

- Pero ¿de qué? –

- ¿Cómo qué de qué? Sin soprano tú podrías cantar en las funciones de la semana –

- Pero Meg… -

- Anda Elizabeth bonita, no dejes desamparado al teatro ahora – dijo Meg con carita de perrito abandonado.

- Bien, de acuerdo –

Ya unos minutos después Meg y Elizabeth fueron a la puerta del despacho de los dueños y ahí afuera Elizabeth comenzó a cantar.

- ¿Escuchas eso? – preguntó Firmin aún adentro de su despacho.

- Si, lo escucho – dijo Andre.

- ¿Quién cantara? –

- Es una trabajadora del teatro – dijo Andre tranquilamente.

En ese momento Firmin se enfado y miro a Andre con rabia y gritó.

- ¿HAY UNA TRABAJADORA CON BUENA VOZ EN EL TEATRO Y NO ME LO DIJISTE? –

- Y ¿para qué te lo diría? – dijo Andre asustado.

- ELLA PODRÍA SACARNOS DE ESTE DILEMA TONTO –

En ese momento ambos dueños salieron del despacho para encontrar a Elizabeth cantando mientras que Meg le aplaudía.

- TÚ – gritó Firmin señalando a Elizabeth.

- ¿Si señor? – dijo esta algo temerosa.

- Tú nos sacaras del apuro, tú cantaras durante toda la semana –

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Elizabeth.

Y durante toda una semana Elizabeth trabajo como soprano, algo que para ella era algo nuevo y raro, para Meg y su madre fue algo hermoso, para sus padres algo de que estar orgullosos y para Erik algo para estar totalmente alegre.

Y en otra parte de Europa.

- Christine, ¿estas segura? -

- Totalmente Raoul, no podemos huir toda la vida, tarde o temprano debemos volver a Paris y prefiero que sea pronto -

- Bien, si crees que es lo mejor, nos iremos mañana en la mañana -

Notas de la Autora: acabe un nuevo capi y espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho, bueno el pedazo de canción fue _**Think of me** _obvio la canción que cantó Christine, bueno espero sus reviews, gracias bye.


	5. ¿Se conocen?

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 5 ¿Se conocen?

Y en otra parte de Europa.

- Christine, ¿estas segura? -

- Totalmente Raoul, no podemos huir toda la vida, tarde o temprano debemos volver a Paris y prefiero que sea pronto -

- Bien, si crees que es lo mejor, nos iremos mañana en la mañana -

Y nuevamente en Paris.

- Vaya trabajar como soprano es agotador – decía Elizabeth, que aparentemente tendría que trabajar como soprano unas dos semanas mas, ya que La Carlotta quería vacaciones, en fin.

- Pero si eres perfecta – decía Meg.

- Tal vez, pero eso no le quita lo agotador -

- Trata de ser bailarina y luego hablamos ¿vale? -

- Eso también ha de ser agotador -

Ambas estuvieron hablando como por una hora más, pero llegó Madame Giry con una noticia.

- ¿Adivinen qué? -

- ¿Qué? -

- Regresa Christine -

- ¿EN SERIO? – gritó Meg y Elizabeth solo se quedó muda.

- En serio -

Meg estaba muy feliz y decía que en cuando Elizabeth y Christine se conocieran de seguro las tres formarían un buen trío de amigas, pero en lo único que Elizabeth pensaba era en ver a Erik y contárselo.

- Veras Elizabeth que cuando conozcas a Christine nos vamos a divertir mucho -

- Genial -

Y esa noche:

- Erik, ¿ya sabes la nueva de que…? -

- ¿De que Christine regresa? -

- Exacto -

- Me entere antes de que llegaras -

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? -

- Con algo de esperanza -

- Ya veras que todo saldrá bien -

- Gracias Elizabeth -

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí, deberías ensañar -

- Preferiría ensañar con mi maestro -

Erik se sintió agradecido, pues eso lo hacía sentirse necesitado, algo que Christine le hace sentir, pero de diferente manera, supongo que es porque Christine lo buscaba cuando creía que era su ángel de música, mientras que Elizabeth lo busca sabiendo en realidad quien es.

Durante lo que quedaba de noche ambos ensañaron hasta ya no poder más y Erik estaba seguro de que Elizabeth sería una excelente soprano sino fuera porque Christine ya tiene el lugar "apartado".

A la mañana siguiente:

- Christine regresaste – exclamaba Meg abrazando a la Daaé.

- Meg, ¿cómo has estado? -

- Bien, extrañándote -

- Sabes que fue necesario que me fuera con Raoul -

- Lo se -

En ese momento vieron como Elizabeth llegaba para trabajar.

- OH Elizabeth, al fin llegas, Christine ella es Elizabeth, Elizabeth, ella es Christine -

Tanto Christine como Elizabeth se quedaron mirando mientras se sonreían mutuamente la segunda nombrada dijo:

- Mucho gusto -

- Es un placer - y se estrecharon la mano.

Durante un buen rato las tres se pudieron a hablar de cosas superficiales, pero Elizabeth ya se tenía que ir a trabajar mientras que Christine y Meg se fueron a la habitación de la primera nombrada a charlar más a gusto.

Pero no solo ella se dirigía allá, también Erik tenía pensado hablar con Christine a través del espejo, pero cuando llegó y vio a la menor Giry decidió irse y volver después.

- Y dime ¿qué se siente ser la novia del vizconde Raoul de Chagny? – preguntó Meg, y eso hizo que Erik decidiera quedarse a escuchar.

Christine suspira y mira al infinito.

- Raoul es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, es todo un sueño. Es maravilloso, pues Raoul es cariñoso, detallista, magnifico, cuidadoso, amoroso (suspiro) ¿A dónde iba con todo esto? -

- Ahí Christine, se nota que estas enamorada -

Erik opinaba lo mismo que Meg, el ver a Christine sonriendo y hablando del vizconde mientras se pierde en sus fantasías, es síntoma de enamoramiento, Erik se sintió tan mal, rechazado, angustiado, traicionado y otras cosas, pero más que nada dolor.

Estaba tan mal que se fue a su morada, pero estaba tan distraído y caminaba tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta del ruido que hacía, fuerte y atemorizante que todos lo escucharon y se asustaron, Elizabeth también lo escucho. Ella se percató de quien se trataba y rápidamente fue a las catacumbas.

Y al llegar lo que vio fue a Erik maldecid a alguien mientras rompía y tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso mientras sollozaba.

- Erik, Erik ¿qué sucede? -

- Ese idiota… maldito… lo odio -

- Adivino no te fue del todo bien con Christine ¿verdad? -

- ¿Tú qué crees? -

- Tampoco me trates así, escucha debes calmarte -

- ¿Y COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE LO HAGA? -

- Mira Erik, no me grites, se que estas exaltado, molesto, furioso y todo lo que quieras, pero rompiendo tus cosas no cambiaras las cosas -

En ese momento, Erik, ya cansado de romper cosas, se dejo caer en su banco que usa cuando toca el órgano, mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos y seguía sollozando, Elizabeth se acercó.

- Ya tranquilo, no pasa nada – decía ella mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Perdóname, no quise gritarte, pero estoy muy furioso -

- Me imagino -

- Bueno ya, estoy bien, no tienes que quedarte, se que tienes que trabajar -

- ¿Seguro de que estarás bien si te dejo? -

- Tranquila, lo estaré -

- Bien -

Elizabeth volvió al trabajo, pero de repente vio a Meg correr hacía su dirección.

- ¿Qué sucede Meg? -

- Al fin conseguí que mamá me dijera que planean hacer los dueños para año nuevo -

- ¿Y qué es? -

- Una mascarada -

- Guau, suena extravagante -

- Si, ¿vas a ir verdad, porque tienes que ir -

- Pero Meg, no tengo con quien ir, además no tengo disfraz -

- Amiga mira donde trabajas, el disfraz es lo de menos y lo de la pareja ya lo solucionaremos luego -

- Bueno esta bien -

- Bueno prepárate, que ya casi hay que empezar con la obra de hoy -

Elizabeth se fue a alistar para trabajar como soprano, mientras que Christine estaba en su habitación, pensando en muchas cosas, como que hacer con Erik ahora que lo volviera a ver, porque ella sabía que no podía estar con él, amaba a Raoul y no pensaba dejarlo ir así como así, pero tenía miedo de que Erik le fuera a hacer algo a Raoul.

Pero dejo eso para después, ahora tenía que ver que tan buena cantante era su nueva amiga, Meg le había dicho que era maravillosa, pero quería comprobarlo ella misma, y se llevó tremenda sorpresa al escucharla, Elizabeth la superaba y por mucho, la envidiaba, pero el alegraba que alguien fuera así de buena. Y se empezó a preguntar si Erik ya la había escuchado, pues sería extraño que alguien que canta así no fuera visitado por el Fantasma de la Opera.

Y en el palco 5, ahí estaba Erik escuchando a Elizabeth, ni se percató de que Christine estaba allí, pero aunque se hubiera dado cuenta, dudo mucho que hubiera hecho algo diferente a seguir sentado mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

Nuevamente después de la función y de que todos felicitaran a Elizabeth, ella fue a ver a Erik.

- ¿Y cómo estuve? - dijo una vez que estaba con él.

- Maravillosa, como siempre -

- Que bien -

- Si, aunque creo que esta fue tu última noche -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- Bueno el regreso de Christine implica que ella vuelva a cantar y que tú vuelva a ayudar a Madame Giry, Christine debe ir a donde debe y tú a donde debes -

- Ah, por eso -

Aún cuando Elizabeth sabía lo mucho que Erik amaba a Christine y lo importante que era para él que ella fuera soprano, realmente le había dolido que le dijera que ella no pertenecía al mundo de la música, pues es era un mundo importante para Erik y si ella no podía pertenecer a ese mundo, eso significaba que ella no era importante para Erik, así que solo bajo la cabeza triste y dijo.

- Yo… me tengo que ir -

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Erik sin entender la reacción de su amiga.

- Si, yo… no me siento bien - ella solo volteo sin verlo y ya estaba saliendo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? -

- No, nada – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Elizabeth caminaba con deseos de llorar, caminaba tan rápido como podía y se tropezó con Meg y Christine que la buscaban para hablar con ella, pero ella no freno y solo siguió su camino.

- ¿ESTAS BIEN ELIZABETH? – le gritó Meg, a ver si así la escuchaba.

- ESTOY BIEN MEG -

- Que raro, por lo común Elizabeth siempre se va con una sonrisa enorme -

- Tal vez tuvo un problema de último minuto – dijo Christine-

- Tal vez -

Erik se quedó solo y confundido, sin entender que fue lo que le paso a Elizabeth, trató de analizarlo, pero sin resultados, en una de esas recordó lo que le dijo de que esa era su última noche como soprano y que debía volver a donde pertenecía "¿eso le habrá molestado?" se preguntó, entonces se dio cuenta de que hizo sentir rechazada a Elizabeth y quiso golpearse a si mismo por bruto "mañana me disculpare".

Pero esa disculpa no llegó, pues Elizabeth no fue a trabajar, mandó una nota de su parte diciendo que estaba enferma y que no podía trabajar, todos estaban preocupados por ella, porque ya antes se había enfermado y había trabajado, fuera lo que le pasara debía ser algo horrible, pensaban todos, y Erik fue el que más se sintió mal por su ausencia.

Lo que tenía Elizabeth, no era más que una depresión temporal, pues sabía que Erik no quería dañarla a propósito, pero lo que le dijo la hizo sentir mal y no podría verlo por ahora, así que no fue a trabajar, trató de calmarse pero sin muchos resultados, ya cuando un nuevo día había llegado, se dijo a si misma que ese día debía trabajar, aún no quería ver a Erik, pero tenía que trabajar, y tal vez podría evadir a Erik todo el día.

Fue cabizbaja al teatro, todos la recibieron alegres, pero se daban cuenta de que seguía mal, así que no la presionaban mucho, Elizabeth estaba acomodando unas cosas en el pasillo, cuando escucho que varias personas andaban por ahí, pero no les prestó mucha atención, hasta que escucho a Meg.

- Ah, ahí estas, MIREN AQUÍ ESTA-

- ¿Qué sucede Meg? - preguntó Elizabeth.

- Te presentaremos al novio de Christine -

- Eh… -

- Ah, ahí estas, te buscábamos por todas partes – empezó Christine que iba agarrada de la mano de Raoul -

Al momento de verlo mejor, Elizabeth quedó pasmada (y no es porque fuera guapo, bueno si es guapo pero no fue por eso), a ese chico lo conocía, si, por supuesto que lo conocía, solo que desde hace años que no lo veía.

- Él es mi novia Ra… -

- Raoul -

- ¿Elizabeth, por Dios ¿eres tú? – dijo Raoul al verla mejor y ambos se abrazaron.

- Ustedes – decía Christine - ¿se conocen? -

Ellos solo vieron a Christine y sonrieron.

Notas de la Autora: bien termine un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya agradado, ya saben para comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, rechazos, regaños, reclamos, quejas y cualquier otra cosa, envíenlas en sus reviews por favor, bueno gracias Bye.


	6. La historia

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 6 La historia.

Al momento de verlo mejor, Elizabeth quedó pasmada (y no es porque fuera guapo, bueno si es guapo pero no fue por eso), a ese chico lo conocía, si, por supuesto que lo conocía, solo que desde hace años que no lo veía.

- Él es mi novia Ra… -

- Raoul -

- ¿Elizabeth, por Dios ¿eres tú? – dijo Raoul al verla mejor y ambos se abrazaron.

- Ustedes – decía Christine - ¿se conocen? -

Ellos solo vieron a Christine y sonrieron.

- Por Dios, Raoul, hace años que no te veo -

- Lo mismo digo, mírate, ya no eres la niña que conocí, ahora eres toda una mujer -

- Dios, como te extrañaba – decía Elizabeth mientras abrazaba otra vez a Raoul.

Christine y Meg estaban muy confundidas, así que volvieron a preguntar.

- ¿Se conocen? -

- ¿Conocernos? – Empezó Raoul – ya parece que no nos conociéramos, nos conocemos desde que nacimos.

- No exactamente Raoul, recuerda que eres un poco mayor que yo -

- Bueno, pero me refiero a que tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace años.

- Ah bueno así si -

- ¿Nos explican? – preguntó Christine algo extrañada y luego puso cara de espanto – por favor, no me digas que tu eres su ex novia.

Elizabeth se hecho a reír, pues ese comentario ya se lo había hecho cada vez que estaba con Raoul.

- No – dijeron Elizabeth y Raoul a la vez –

- No, no somos novios – dijo Elizabeth sonriendo ante la mirada de desconfianza de Christine – pero si somos mejores amigos-

- Ella es mí… -

- Soy su amiga – interrumpió Elizabeth.

- Si, claro, verán, Elizabeth y yo nos conocimos a los 5 años, ella y su madre habían ido de compras una mañana y yo también había ido con mi madre y de improvisto nos miramos, nos presentamos y nos hicimos inseparables -

- Siempre nos contábamos todo, hacíamos todo, juntos, y nos ayudábamos en tiempo "difíciles" –

- ¿Tiempos difíciles? – preguntaron Christine y Meg.

- Si, verán a veces muchas chicas querían salir conmigo por lo rico y guapo que soy (Raoul recibió un pequeño golpe amistoso de Elizabeth por vanidoso) y Elizabeth decía que era mi novia para que me dejaran en paz –

- Vaya – dijo Meg.

- Si, bueno no es por nada, pero tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo Elizabeth.

- Nos hemos reencontrado ¿y tú quieres ir a trabajar? – dijo Raoul como si le hubiera dolido lo que dijo su prima.

- Es necesario Raoul, ahora no seas un ridículo, te prometo que esta noche iremos a cenar y hablaremos todo lo que quieras -

- ¿En serio? -

- En serio -

Eso convenció a Raoul y dejo que Elizabeth se fuera. Ya una vez que ella se fue, se puso a trabajar.

Ya era muy noche, y para Elizabeth eso significaba la hora de irse, por eso empezó a guardar todo, pero ni se dio cuenta de que Erik la veía y que sus intenciones era hablar con ella y pedirle perdón.

Erik estaba muy mal por haber hecho sentir mal a su amiga, pero ya se disculparía con ella y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero antes de que Erik pudiera hacer o decir algo, la voz de alguien más se escucho.

- ELIZABETH -

- Ah, eres tú Raoul ¿nos vamos? -

- Claro – dijo Raoul mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Elizabeth, lo que provoco que Erik se sintiera traicionado.

- Bueno vamos, oye ¿y Christine? -

- Aquí estoy – respondió Christine que se aferró al brazo de Raoul.

Erik no podía crees que aún Christine estuviera con el vizconde, aunque no le sorprendió después de darse cuenta de que aún no había hecho nada por separarlos.

Una vez que los tres se fueron, Erik tuvo que analizar todo con cuidado porque de verdad estaba confundido, tal vez Elizabeth conocía al vizconde y nunca se lo había dicho, bueno tal vez porque nunca le dijo el nombre del joven.

O tal apenas lo conoció y como no habían hablado desde lo que paso en su morada no se comentó, en fin ya lo aclararía todo al día siguiente.

Y en efecto al día siguiente, fue a buscar a Elizabeth sin importar nada y cuando la vio se encargo de llamarla sin atraer la atención y decirle en susurros.

- Ven a mi morada, tenemos que hablar -

En cuanto Elizabeth escucho eso no sabía que pensar, pues ella pensaba en evadir a Erik, pero aparentemente no podría conseguirlo. Y sin saber si hacía bien o mal fue a la morada a ver que quería Erik, ella estaba decidida a decirle a Erik que no podría ayudarlo, pues ahora que sabía que Raoul era el novio de Christine no podría ayudarlo.

Ya una vez ahí.

- ¿Si Erik? -

- Mira, antes que nada quiero disculparme contigo, se que fui un imbécil -

- Creedme, de eso ya me di cuenta -

- En serio, perdón, ¿me perdonas? -

- Esta bien – aunque Elizabeth no quería, no podía evitar hacer todo lo que Erik dijera.

- Bien, oye necesito que me hagas un favor, del tamaño del continente -

- Y ese favor es… -

- Que vayas conmigo a la fiesta de mascaras -

- ¿Qué? -

Elizabeth se esperaba cualquier cosa, a la cual de seguro se hubiera rehusado, pero jamás se le vino a la mente el baile de mascaras.

- Si, así podré espiar mejor a Christine y al vizconde ese de tercera, si voy con compañera, nadie sospechara quien soy -

- Supongo que esa es la idea en una fiesta de mascaras, pero esta bien, iré contigo -

- ¿En serio? -

- En serio – dijo Elizabeth sin muchas ganas, porque aunque quisiera ir al baile con Erik, le molestaba la idea de que solo se lo pedía para ir a espiar a Christine – me voy -

- ¿Tan pronto? -

- Tengo trabajo – dijo al salir por la puerta dejando a Erik tontamente pensando en Christine, sin darse cuenta de que otra vez Elizabeth se enojo con él.

Y ya cuando Elizabeth trabajaba.

- Christine esto, Christine lo otro, Christine, Christine, Christine, siempre ella, porque no mejor enviamos a Christine a la mi… -

- Elizabeth -

- OH Raoul – Elizabeth estaba tan furiosa, que solo deseaba lo peor para Christine, pero al recordar que ella era importante para Raoul, no podía odiarla del todo.

- Oye ¿iras al baile? -

- Si, aunque no tengo disfraz -

- Porque no vas con Christine a comprar algo, ella ira esta tarde -

- Sabes que tengo trabajar, no como otros -

- ¿Insinúas que no trabajo, que mala? – preguntó Raoul como si lo hubiera lastimado, pero era pura charlatanería – oye ¿por qué me interrumpiste cuando iba a decir que eres mi… -

- Sabes porque – volvió a interrumpirlo -

- Bueno esta bien -

Notas de la Autora: bueno fin del capi, me sentí mal al no recibir reviews, y si no sigo recibiendo dudo seguir la historia, bueno cuídense, bye.


	7. El baile

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 7 El baile.

Ya no podía aguantar las ganas de mandar bien lejos a Christine, sabía que es la prometida de su primo Raoul, pero era muy difícil, la odiaba, si la odiaba, por haberse ganado toda la atención y corazón del único hombre del que se podría enamorar.

Si no fuera porque es una persona "buena" ya hubiera mandado a Christine a la $&($··/(((&&+. Se que esto no sonó bien, pero realmente se sentía olvidada.

Antes de que _ella _regresara, Erik siempre la iba a buscar para hacerle compañía, siempre hablaba con ella y siempre estaba ahí para ella, pero ahora le viene valiendo un cacahuate lo que le pase, en serio, el otro día, por querer fastidiar a la Carlotta, le tiro una vez más una parte de la escenografía del escenario, claro que en vez de caerle a ella, le cayó a Elizabeth, porque no se fijo que parte de la escenografía tiro.

Ni siquiera fue a ver si estaba bien, obvio no le paso nada del otro mundo, solo un pequeño dolor en la espalada, pero aún por cortarse con un papel, Erik ahí estaba para ella, ja, creía ser una tonta, por creer que podría soportar todo esto de que Erik amara a Christine, pero no, le hace daño, un daño colosal.

Es cierto, le pidió ir al baile con él, peor solo para ver a su _"querida Christine"_ y últimamente ha visto que ella no es exactamente la niña buena que todos imaginan, pues aunque no lo crean, ella puede llegar a ser muy pesada con la comida, la ropa que debe ponerse o cualquier cosita, hasta le reclamo, el no haberla ayudado con su peinado una noche de estreno y ósea no es la única que la necesita en ese lugar, para eso le hubiera pedido ayuda a Meg o a Madame Giry, pero no en vez de eso cuando estaba hablando con Raoul dijo: "claro que hay gente que no se dedica a lo suyo como debería" y la miró, es obvio que hablaba de ella y lo peor hablar mal de Elizabeth en frente de Raoul.

Que pesadilla es la niña ésta, pero ni modos, no se puede cambiar nada y aunque se quisiera, sabía que aún así Erik la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y que a ella le parta un rayo, al fin, no era importante.

Tal vez suena como niña malcriada o grosera, pero es lo que sentía y no creía que fuera justo que ella sufra aún sabiendo que todas las oportunidades con Erik son nulas, pensaba que jamás estaría con él, que debía resignarse y buscar a alguien más, quería nunca haber venido a Paris, pero esto refleja que esa frase que dicen es verdadera **"A** **veces lo que más amas es lo que más te lastima".**

Porque ¿estaba enamorada? ¿Amaba en verdad a Erik, para que engañarse, sabemos que si, no se sabe como, no se sabe cuando pero paso, en algún momento le entregó a Erik su corazón y con dolor veía como lo parte a la mitad y juega malabares con él, juega con ella, aún cuando no lo sepa, y eso le dolía, tal vez dolería más si jugara con ella a propósito, pero es mejor no pensar en eso.

Y hablando de pesadillas ¿alguien le puede explicar porque en sus sueños se escucha un disparo y lo que es peor que vaya hacía su dirección, alguien que le podría explique este sueño POR FAVOR.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecer esto, que ella supiera, lo único malo que he hecho ha sido el pensar en que alguien como Erik la podría querer, ¿por eso será castigada? ¿Por eso será tan desgraciada, como dije, eso no importan, hay que ver de frente, ya que ha tomado una decisión, aunque esperaba hacer lo correcto, una vez que el baile termine y con dolor vea como Erik se entrega a Christine, se irá, ya no vale nada, se irá, nunca más verá a Erik, ni a Christine y tal vez nunca más a Raoul, pero es necesario para ya no sufriera.

Planeaba irse de la casa de sus padres y comenzar una nueva vida en cualquier lugar, tal vez Inglaterra, pero por ahora debía cumplir con el baile y ya después irse.

Pero por ahora debía preocuparse por como hacerle con el baile y toda la cosa,

Hay que conseguir un disfraz.

Después tratar de divertirme.

Y por último, irme.

Lo primero ya lo hizo, ahora faltan las otras dos.

- Elizabeth – es Raoul.

- Ah hola Raoul, ¿qué haces por aquí? –

- Bueno quería hablar contigo antes del baile, que sabes es hoy –

- Si, ni me lo recuerdes –

- Jeje y dime ¿ya tienes tu disfraz? –

- Si –

- ¿Y como es? –

- Ah no, eso si que no, no sabrás hasta la noche -

- Anda –

- No –

- Bueno, esta bien –

Y esa noche:

Ya hay mucha gente en el teatro, con disfraces originales y de bonitos colores, la mayoría con antifaz y otros con su mascara sujeta a la mano (como ella), si duda esa fiesta fue la más grande que haya visto y si duda en la que más tonta se ha sentido, pues esa será la noche en que vea por última vez a Erik, su pobre Erik, el infierno que le espera si logra quedarse con Christine.

Porque aparte de que la señorita es muy insoportable a veces (N/A: ¿a veces?) ella no lo ama y sin amor un matrimonio es un total fracaso diga lo que diga la gente.

- ELIZABETH – escuchó como Raoul la llamaba y al voltear lo vio con Christine, iban bastante bien la verdad, Raoul con su traje azul y su coletita de caballo y Christine de rosa, la verdad no le agrada el rosa a Elizabeth pero pensó que en ella se ve bien y va con su antifaz en la mano.

- Se ven muy bien – les decía.

- Pues tú no te quedas atrás – le dice Raoul mirándola de arriba abajo – estás muy guapa esta noche –

La verdad no sabía si lo que decía era verdad, aunque debe ser cierto ya que desde que llego varias personas se lo han dicho, lo que es su disfraz es una vestido de color oro con mangas largas y desmontables y pequeños fragmentos de cristal de swarosky esparcidos por el corsé, vestido tipo siglo XVII y con un antifaz del mismo color y peinada con una media coleta, con bucles en las puntas de su largo pelo negro y una tiara con adorno y perfectamente maquillada.

- Gracias – les dijo y sonrío, aunque sonrío por haber visto la cara de Christine enojada por el cumplido que le hizo Raoul y el verla molesta le alegra jeje.

- ¿Y tu pareja? – le pregunta Christine _"¿qué pasa Christine, tantas ganas tienes de que me vaya?" _Pensó, pero le respondió con mucha calma.

- No ha de tardar –

Y como si alguien le hubiera leído el pensamiento ve al hombre que ocupa sus pensamientos acercándose a ella, aunque claro, con ese disfraz nadie descubriría quien es en realidad.

- Buenas noches – les dice.

- Buenas noches – respondieron los tres y Elizabeth sin apartar la vista, iba de color rojo con una mascara que le cubre todo excepto la boca, a ciencia cierta no sabía de que va, es muy inculta lo se, pero es lo de menos que le preocupaba en ese momento, pues en cámara lenta vio como la mano de Erik fue a parar a su cintura y se pregunto si la cara se le puso de color rojo.

- Perdón ¿pero quién es usted y porque sujeta a Elizabeth por la cintura? – ahí casi se le escapa la risa a Elizabeth, pues aunque Raoul es su primo no puede dejar de ser celosamente fraternal con ella.

- Mi nombre es Erik – realmente la cara de Christine no tenía precio, tenía una expresión entre asustada, nerviosa, confusa y más que nada ATERRORIZADA.

La verdad por un momento Elizabeth se rió interiormente de su cara, pero después se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razones para estar así cualquiera que conociera a Erik como ella, sabe que él es capaz de cualquier cosa, cualquiera y si en sus planes esta el estar con Christine eso significa que deberá alejarla de Raoul y conociendo a Raoul como lo conozco ella, nada lo hará separarse de ella excepto la muerte ¿y si Erik daña a Raoul, nunca se lo perdonaría, por no alertar a Raoul.

Pero aparentemente Erik no haría nada descabellado por ahora, pues hablaba con Raoul como si fueran viejos conocidos, y aunque fueran temas superficiales lo hacen con mucha familiaridad y eso da miedo.

Afortunadamente Raoul y Christine se fueron a la pista de baile y Elizabeth se quedó con Erik quien aún no le suelta la cintura.

- Esta noche te ves hermosa - dice Erik mientras le besa su mano.

- Gracias –

Antes ese comentario y esa acción se habrían derretido, pero aún seguía enojada con él por ser su pareja solo para ver a Christine, ahhhggg que horror.

- Pareces enojada – ¿se nota?

- ¿Debería de estarlo? – dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo y esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pero ¿saben con que se encontró, con su mirada atontada mirando a Christine por donde baila, no aguantó más y se fue.

Y aparentemente se dio cuenta de que se fue, porque escucho su voz llamándola ya estando algo lejos de él, pero ni así me volteo, la lastimo, siempre lo hace y no se da cuenta, y eso ya la tenía hasta la coronilla.

Pero se paro, porque sintió una mano deteniendo su brazo, volteo y vio a Erik.

- ¿Qué tienes? -

- Y todavía lo preguntas –

Pero no le da tiempo de responder, llegaron Raoul y Christine, afortunadamente Raoul no vio cuando se alejó de Erik ni de su mirada de rencor porque sino, no estaría sonriendo como si nada y entonces dice:

- Ven Elizabeth, bailemos – y la toma de la mano y se la lleva a la pista.

Con claridad se ve como ni a Christine, ni a Erik les gustó el que se fuéramos juntos, sus miradas de pocos amigos los delataban, la de Christine es obvia, por celos, pero de seguro la de Erik solo será porque no le respondió cuando preguntó que le pasaba, jamás será esa mirada para ella. Y ya, una vez en la pista.

- ¿Dime quién es ese y por qué te fuiste de su lado? -

- Entonces si nos viste –

- Pues claro, eres mi prima favorita y debo cuidarte –

- Raoul, soy tu única prima y además no es necesario que me cuides, por lo general ese papel lo hago yo, ¿no lo recuerdas? –

- En fin –

Y mientras ellos hablaban de la extraña conducta de Elizabeth, un silencio incomodo se apoderó del momento en que estaban Erik y Christine bastante cerca, aunque claro ella miraba a todos los lugares menos a Erik y él hacía lo contrario, no dejaba de mirar a Christine, hecho que Elizabeth percató desde la pista, pero que no tomaremos mucho en cuenta por ahora.

- ¿Cómo has estado Christine? –

- Bien, gracias –

- No pareces muy contenta de verme – antes aquello Christine no respondió y solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

Y Erik al ver que no lograría más que aquello, decidió dejar de hablar y mira a otro lado, entonces por primera vez en esa noche, observo fijamente a Elizabeth, pues cuando le dijo que estaba hermosa, era sincero, pero jamás se percató de que se quedó corto _"Esta más que hermosa" _pensó _"y la hice sentir mal, ¿por qué se habrá enojado otra vez, habré hecho algo de seguro, pero ¿qué?" _entonces vio como Raoul le dijo algo al oído y no le gustó nada eso _"bueno y quien se que ese para estarle susurrando a Elizabeth, no tiene derecho"._

Mientras que Christine:

"_Bueno y a esa babosita ¿que le pasa, ósea Raoul es solo mío, quien se cree para estar tan cerca de él, se me hace que me mintieron al decir que solo son "amigos" si amigos y yo soy estúpida _(N/A: la verdad es que si lo eres) _ni al caso._

La verdad es que lo de Christine es más que lógico, ella ama a Raoul y es muy celosa, en especial de Elizabeth.

Pero a Erik ¿quién lo entendía, un día dice una cosa y al siguiente dice otra, anda pensando en Christine y luego pensando que Elizabeth se ve más que hermosa vestida de color oro.

De repente todas sus ideas se ordenaron y recordó el porque había asistido al baile, fue rápidamente escaleras arriba, esperando el momento oportuno, finalmente llegó el momento en que todos se fijaron en él y en las caras de los propietarios del teatro se dibujo una expresión de horror.

Erik fue bajando las escaleras tranquilamente, mientras empezaba a explicar como se iban a hacer las cosas de ahí en adelante, les mostró su nueva obra "Don Juan Triunfante" y les dijo que eso debía presentar, que Carlotta debía aprender a actuar mejor, que Piangi debería de cuidar más su salud, a los representantes que su lugar era su oficina y por último, que Christine era la estrella y que a pesar de que tenía buena voz, que la podía mejorar y eso se podría si volvía con él.

Tanto Erik como Christine estaban muy cerca cuando Erik se dio cuenta de la sortija que llevaba Christine y se la arrebato, para después hacer una desaparición por el suelo siendo perseguido por Raoul, mientras que Elizabeth lloraba, no se sabía si por terror de lo que le pudiera pasar a Raoul o por dolor causado por las últimas palabras de Erik, tal vez era por las dos últimas cosas, pero el caso era que lloraba desconsoladamente y entonces dejo se sollozar al ver que Madame Giry se llevaba a Raoul sano y a salvo por uno de los pasillo en lo que no había nadie.

Raoul escuchó todo el relató de Madame Giry acerca de cómo conoció a Erik, cada palabra, cada suceso se le hacía algo irreal y real a la vez, todo era confuso y tenía miedo por Christine.

- Es un genio monsieur – decía Madame Giry al finalizar su relato.

- Pero es claro Madame Giry, que el genio ha perdido la razón –

Y una vez que el la conversación terminó, Raoul, Erik, Christine y Elizabeth estaban en diferentes partes del teatro, Raoul caminando en un pasillo desierto, Erik sentado frente a su órgano con su máscara de siempre, Elizabeth sentada contra la pared de la oscura cocina y Christine sentada frente al espejo de su habitación, y todos con sus ropas de la fiesta (excepto la mascara de Erik, que ya especifique) y como si fuera magia empezaron a cantar.

_**Raoul:**_

_Escapémonos tan lejos de aquí. _

_Distantes de todo._

_**Erik:**_

_En la oscuridad donde no haya más._

_Que ver en tus ojos._

_**Christine:**_

_Escondámonos de la multitud._

_Del absurdo día a día._

_**Elizabeth:**_

_Donde todas esas cosas que perturben._

_No estén más en nuestras vidas, en_

_Nuestras vidas._

_**Erik:**_

_Para que estemos solos amor._

_Y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo._

_**Raoul:**_

_Donde se esfumen esas dudas._

_Y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado._

_**Elizabeth:**_

_Para que estemos solos amor._

_En un día sin fin._

_Sin preocuparnos más._

_Del que podrán decir._

_**Christine:**_

_Donde durmamos abrazados._

_Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer._

_Saber que estas ahí._

_Que estamos solos._

_Escapémonos por necesidad._

_Nos debemos tanto._

_**Elizabeth:**_

_Si el amor está, no hay porque esperar._

_El donde o el cuando._

_**Raoul:**_

_Escondámonos de la multitud._

_Del absurdo día a día._

_**Erik:**_

_Donde todas esas cosas que perturben._

_No este más en nuestras vidas._

_En nuestras vidas._

_**Raoul:**_

_Para que estemos solos amor._

_Y el universo se nos quede en un abrazo._

_**Erik:**_

_Donde se esfumen esas dudas._

_Y esos miedos que nos quedan del pasado._

_**Christine:**_

_Para que estemos solos amor._

_En un día sin fin._

_Sin preocuparnos más._

_Del que podrán decir._

_**Elizabeth:**_

_Donde durmamos abrazados._

_Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer._

_Saber que estas ahí._

_Que estemos solos._

_**Raoul, Erik, Christine y Elizabeth:**_

_Para que estemos solos amor._

_**Elizabeth, Erik:**_

_En un día sin fin._

_**Christine, Raoul:**_

_Sin preocuparnos más._

_Del que podrán decir._

_**Raoul, Erik, Christine y Elizabeth:**_

_Donde durmamos abrazados._

_Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer._

_Saber que estas ahí._

_Que estamos solos._

_**Raoul, Erik:**_

_Escapémonos._

_**Christine, Elizabeth:**_

_Escondámonos. _

_**Raoul, Erik, Christine y Elizabeth:**_

_Escapémonos._

Los cuatro cantaron esto, con el sentimiento de quererse ir de ahí con su ser más amado, obvio Raoul con Christine y viceversa, Elizabeth con Erik, pero este último no estaba seguro de que con quien se quería ir, pensaba que con Christine, pero como que un extraño sentimiento surgió de su corazón, sentimiento que solo se expresa cuando ve a Elizabeth.

Notas de la Autora: terminé un nuevo capítulo, ufff, espero haber hecho bien con la canción, bueno la canción se llama _"Escapémonos" _del cantante Marc Anthony, quien canta a dueto con Jennifer López, bueno cuídense y dejen reviews siiiiii, solo hagan clic en **"go" **bueno BYE. .


	8. El cementerio

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 8 El Cementerio.

Elizabeth estaba en su casa mirando hacía el teatro por la ventana y luego hacía la maleta lista para salir, no estaba segura de que querer hacer, pero fuera lo que fuera que tenía que hacer, debía de ser rápido.

Raoul le platico lo que Madame Giry le contó, aunque no le sorprendió, pues Erik le había ya contado su vida antes del teatro, por otro lado estaba preocupada de que Raoul quisiera hacer algo estúpido por querer alejar a Christine de Erik.

Hace ya un día desde lo del baile y seguía sintiéndose mal por no haber podido disfrutar de la fiesta, pero que se iba a hacer.

Pero también, en otra parte, osea las catacumbas del teatro se encontraba Erik, planeando todo para que Christine volviera a él, estuvo todo lo que quedo de noche en vela pensando en eso, pero más que nada pensó en lo que provoco que le molestara el haber visto al vizconde con Elizabeth.

- Ella es mi amiga, de hecho mi única amiga, tal vez por eso me molestó – fue todo lo que pudo deducir.

Pero sabía muy, MUY dentro de él que eso no era cierto, pero eso era algo que no quería descubrir, mucho menos admitir, _"no debo pensar en nadie que no fuera Christine" _fue lo que pensó tratando de alejar a Elizabeth por unos momentos de su cabeza, pero adivinen que, no pudo.

"_¿Qué habré hecho esta vez para molestar otra vez a Elizabeth, se que hice algo por que sino no se hubiera ido de mi lado ni me habría visto con su mirada de ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ, pero la cosa es ¿qué hice, recapitulemos llegue la tome de la cintura, lo cual ni se porque lo hice, un impulso quizá, en fin, luego hable con el vizconde como si nada, luego me quede con Elizabeth a solas, le dije que estaba hermosa y le bese en l mano, pero parecía que estaba molesta, pero me distraje mirando a Christine bailar y al voltear se fue, fui tras ella y al preguntarle que le pasaba me dijo Y TODABÍA LO PREGUNTAS, tal vez ella me había dicho algo pero por mirar a Christine ni le puse atención, ¿habrá pasado eso?"_

"_Luego llegaron Christine y el vizconde y él se llevó a Elizabeth a bailar, trate de hablar con Christine pero ella no y al ver a Elizabeth, recuerdo que me enoje al verla con ese vizconde de segunda bailando, me enoje, debo aceptarlo pero ¿por qué? Cuando creo que todo lo tengo (claro en mi cabeza), algo pasa y me confundo más de lo que estaba" _pensaba Erik.

Mientras tanto, en el teatro Christine se encontraba durmiendo o aparentaba dormir, mientras que su novio Raoul estaba fuera de la habitación donde ella estaba durmiendo.

Christine se levanto de su cama y salió cuidando de no despertar a Raoul, se vistió y fue a fuera para poder ir al cementerio y dejarle unas cuantas flores a su padre, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que Erik la veía y de que ocupo el lugar del cochero para ir con ella.

Raoul se despertó y al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Christine fue corriendo a buscarla y al ver que se fue, montó sobre uno de los caballos y fue a seguirla.

Una vez que Christine estaba ya en el cementerio, estuvo recordando a su padre y canto "Quisiera ser tu sombra otra vez".

_Tú eras guarda y compañero, mi más tierna imagen. _

_Tú eras buen amigo y padre, y mi bien más grande. _

_Quiero ser tu sombra otra vez, verte ahora sonreír. _

_Soñando sin trabas, que al fin puedo tu amor sentir._

_Quiero oír tus cantos otra vez con entrega y devoción. _

_Se mal logró quien tanto soñó... y hoy siento decepción. _

_Blancas cruces, caras de ángel; todo es frío y muerte. _

_No comparten, no acompañan... ¿Qué van a ofrecerte? _

_Tanto soñar, tanto llorar... ¡ayúdame a olvidar! _

_Lejos de las sombras otra vez nos debemos separar. _

_Hay que vivir, ¡debo seguir si puedes perdonar! _

_No hay un ser capaz de sobrevivir y decirte adiós, no me voy a hundir... _

_Dame ya tu paz... Dame ya tu paz..._

Después de eso, se encontraba frente a la tumba de su padre y Erik la observaba, estaba punto de cantar para incitarla a volver con él, cuando de improvisto se escuchó la voz de Christine decir:

- ¿Qué hice para merecer que un asqueroso cadáver me amara, es cierto me ayudo con mi voz y se lo agradezco, pero al verlo me da tanto asco, como quisiera que en su tonta cabeza entrara que NO LO AMO, que AMO A RAOUL y eso no va a cambiar por tanto drama que haga, pues… -

_¿Que es lo que_

_Voy a hacer,_

_Con el miedo que_

_Me haces poseer?_

_A tu oscuridad_

_Me hacer entrar_

_Y yo solo pue-_

_do temblar._

_Quieres que te_

_De mi amor_

_Pero solo te pue-_

_do dar mi temor._

_Tú hiciste a mí_

_Canto elevar_

_Y se que nunca te_

_Lo podré pagar._

_Pero eso no_

_Quiere decir_

_Que me vaya_

_A unir a ti._

_Pues mi corazón_

_Ya fue entregado_

_Al vizconde que _

_Lo va portando._

Christine cantó esto y al terminar dijo.

- Como quisiera que Erik escuchara esto, a ver si con esto me deja en paz de una vez por todas -

Pero sin que lo supiera Erik la escuchó, sabía que Christine no lo amaba, pero jamás imagino ella lo diría así, sentía que su corazón se rompía en mis pedazos y quería gritar cuando vio que Raoul llegó montando al corcel y al desmontar hablo con Christine, diciendo que fue peligroso lo que hizo, una rabia inmensa se apoderó de Erik y sin importar nada, saltó desde el techo de la tumba desenvainando su sable y se puso a pelear contra Raoul, quien lo había visto y se preparó a contraatacar.

Estuvieron peleando unos minutos, hasta que Raoul ya tenía acorralado a Erik contra el suelo y estaba a punto de matarlo cuando se escucho un:

- NO RAOUL -

Ambos hombres voltearon, creyendo que quien había gritado era Christine, pero NO, quien grito fue Elizabeth, quien al ver que Christine salía del teatro la siguió en otro caballo y al ver esa escena gritó desesperadamente.

- Por favor, no lo hagas – Raoul miro a su prima y después a Erik, guardo su sable y montó en su caballo llevándose consigo a Christine.

Elizabeth se quedó ahí parada mirando como Erik se ponía de pie.

- ¿Sabes lo estúpido que fue lo que acabas de hacer? – Erik la miro – desde anoche Raoul le empezó a avisar a la policía que mantuvieran vigilado el teatro para llevarte preso, si te hubieran visto te hubieran llevado

- No importa, Christine vale la pena el sacrificio -

Elizabeth sintió recibir un puñal en el pecho al escucharlo, pero intento tranquilizarse, nada ganaba alterándose.

- Como digas – dijo desviando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué lo dudas? –

- ¿Perdón? –

- Por tu contestación y tu cara se perfectamente que dudas en que Christine lo valga, ella vale todo –

Ahora si, ella ya no aguantó más.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? Ella no te ama ¿Por qué la sigues como si te fuera a dar una oportunidad? -

- Ya te lo dije, ella lo vale –

- ¿Vale el que arriesgues tu vida, por verla y luego que te rechace, para luego que corra tu vida a manos de Raoul, entiéndelo ella ama a Raoul –

- ¿Qué tiene ese vizconde de pacotilla que yo no? –

- No es lo que tenga o lo que no, es lo que le hace sentir, con su presencia se siente segura, amada –

- Y conmigo no solo lo sentiría, lo estaría, ella aprenderá a amarme –

- Erik, el amor no se aprende, se siente y lamento decirte que Christine lo único que siente contigo es asco y terror –

- CÁLLATE, NO SABES LO QUE DICES –

- No si, si lo se, lo se tan bien como cualquiera que llegara a conocer tu historia, no te ama, ¡entiéndelo de una maldita vez! –

- ¿Y qué si no me ama, ella estará conmigo de todas maneras y ni tú ni ese vizconde lo impedirán -

- ¿Pero que tonterías dices, la estarías condenando a una vida miserable y no solo a ella, a ti también, no serían felices y cuando menos te des cuenta ella de algún modo escaparía de ti –

- Eso nunca pasara, yo la amo y cuando ella lo entienda querrá estar conmigo siempre –

- Aishhhhhh, sabes que, ya me tienes harta, mejor me voy –

- No se porque te enojas, si el que me quede con Christine te beneficia –

- ¿Perdón? – si algo sabía Elizabeth era que de ningún modo le beneficiaba que Christine quedara con Erik.

- Claro, si ella se va conmigo tú te quedas con el vizconde ese, es obvio que te encanta –

Elizabeth no sabía si reír, o gritar.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -

- Por favor Elizabeth, ¿crees que soy estúpido, lo del baile, sus conversaciones, tu defensa a él, es obvio que te enamoraste de él –

- Claro que no Erik, él es mi… -

- Claro que lo AMAS, es obvio –

Para ambos fue bastante extraño el que Erik hiciera notar mas la palabra "AMAS" peor no dijeron nada y siguieron discutiendo.

- Por Dios Erik, déjame explicarte -

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué no lo amas, no te creería

- Erik ¿qué te sucede, además ¿Por qué te alteras, tú amas a Christine ¿o no, ¿Qué mas te da el que yo ame a otro? –

- Entonces lo admites –

- No lo admito, es cierto le tengo a Raoul un gran cariño pero no de la clase de… -

- Lo vez, le tienes "cariño" –

- No sabes nada, es cierto yo amo a alguien, pero ese alguien no es Raoul – dijo Elizabeth mientras se acercaba a Erik.

- ¿Entonces? –

- A ti – y sin saber de donde saco el valor tomo su cara entre sus manos y le beso, a pesar de que Erik estaba petrificado, pero reacciono, pero en vez de separarla como era su plan, le correspondió al beso y sin duda lo disfruto, pero después de unos segundos la separo de él y dijo:

- ¿Qué? –

- Lo que escuchaste, yo te amo y me duele ver que te engañes con una falsa esperanza hacía Christine Daaé –

- No, no me amas –

- Claro que si, querías saber a quien amo y ahora lo sabes –

Erik quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que y solo puso hacer una cosa, _huir, _dejando a Elizabeth sola, triste, pero más que nada rechazada.


	9. En la guarida del fantasma

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 9 En la Guarida del Fantasma.

"_¿Me ama, a ver ¿me ama, porque eso dijo ¿no, estoy muy confundido, Elizabeth ¿ME AMA, pero ¿por qué, tal vez la pobre esta confundida, no puede amarme, NO PUEDE, pronto se dará cuenta de que a quien ama es al vizconde ese"_

Erik reflexiona un segundo:

"_No la verdad es que por alguna razón no quiero que Elizabeth se enamore de ese tipo, creo que al decirme sus sentimientos los míos ya se confundieron, porque yo la quiero, si, pero como amiga ¿o no, claro que si, porque a la que amo es a Christine y a nadie más que a Christine, como dije, ella lo vale todo y si es necesario que durante la realización de Don Juan Triunfante la tenga que volver a hipnotizar, así lo haré"_

"_Nadie me ganara, ella será mía y ese idiota del vizconde morirá, de eso me encargó yo, ya que si no muere al tratar de salvar a Christine al perderse o ahogarse en los pasadizos del alcantarillado, entonces…"_

Erik fue a su órgano y de un compartimiento secreto abajo del teclado sacó un revólver.

"_Con esto morirá, yo mismo tirare del gatillo y ese será el final del vizconde ese, morirá viendo como Christine se queda aquí por siempre conmigo y en cuanto a Elizabeth, pues espero que nunca más la tenga que ver, o sino no sabría que hacer"_

Mientras tanto…

"_Soy una idiota, debería de golpearme a mí misma, ¿como le pude haber dicho que lo amo, bueno es que es la verdad y él me provoco. Pero soy una idiota, no tengo más remedio, tengo que irme"_

Pensaba Elizabeth mientras tomaba su maleta. Y mientras ella pensaba todo esto, Raoul estaba en otras cosas:

"_Tenemos que efectuar la obra del fantasma, es la única forma en que lo atraparemos, no me gusta la idea de tener que arriesgar la vida de Christine, pero es necesario, solo con ella haremos que venga, él es demasiado listo como para engañarlo, y eso me preocupa más"._

"_Quisiera tener aquí a Elizabeth para ayudarme, pero lo que paso hoy me dejo completamente confundido, Elizabeth conoce al fantasma, eso ya lo se, pero ¿por qué no me lo dijo? Con eso pudimos tener más información para arrestarlo, ya hablare con ella después". _

Ya como dos horas después, nuevamente en la morada de Erik:

"_Ya lo tengo todo, el vizconde ese producirá mi obra para tratar de atraparte, pero soy más listo que él y me las arreglare para llevarme conmigo a Christine"._

En eso escucho que alguien abría la puerta y al voltearse observo que quien estaba en la puerta era Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth -

- Hola Erik -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Lo último que Erik quería era el tener que verla, no quería que nada en sus planes fracasara y para ello tenía que sacrificar todo lazo que lo unía a Elizabeth.

- Vine a pedirte por última vez que cedas en tu decisión de ir tras Christine, por favor Erik, por favor… -

- Lo siento, pero lo que pides es algo que no pienso hacer -

- Por favor, no quiero que nada malo te pase por un amor que no tiene futuro -

Erik se estaba poniendo impaciente, lo que planeaba era el tener una charla con Elizabeth pidiéndole que nunca más le fuera a ver, que se olvidara de él, pero el meter su amor por Christine hizo que se olvidara de esa idea.

- Bueno y ¿a ti quien te pregunto si mi amor por Christine tiene futuro o no, tú no entiendes nada, ella será mía sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, sin importar si mato a ese vizconde -

- NO, por favor, no le hagas daño, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir – los ojos de Elizabeth se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

- Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, y además creedme que si mato al vizconde, será una acción de la que nunca me arrepentiría -

- ¿Tanto odio le tienes a Raoul? -

- Claro que si, por él Christine me esta apartando de ella, por él Christine se fugo con él, por él CHIRISTINE NO ME AMA -

- SI CHRISTINE NO TE AMA NO ES CULPA DE RAOUL, ES SOLO PRUEBA DE QUE ELLA JAMÁS SE VA A FIJAR EN TI -

Mientras Erik trataba de estar calmado, Elizabeth trataba de no llorar.

- No entiendes nada, antes de que ese Raoul DeChagny apareciera, todo estaba bien, Christine acudía a mí con frecuencia, lo único que quería era escucharme, pero desde que él llegó todo se vino abajo -

- No es cierto – Elizabeth ya no lo soporto y empezó a llorar – ella acudía a ti por creer que eras el Ángel de la Música, porque te aseguro que si ella hubiera sabido desde un principio quien eras jamás te habría buscado -

- CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ –

- NO, NO ME VOY A CALLAR PORQUE ES LA VERDAD, el que no la quieras escuchar no cambia nada -

- ¿Sabes qué, será mejor que te vayas, no te quiero volver a ver en lo que me queda de vida -

- Por favor Erik… -

- NO, nada de por favor, TE LÁRGAS DE AQUÍ Y MÁS TE VALE EL QUE NUNCA VUELVAS -

Elizabeth no se asusto ni se movió a pesar de las palabras de Erik, seguía ahí parada llorando y al ver que Erik le iba a volver a gritar, rápidamente se fue a la salida, pero antes dijo:

- Solo espero, que no te arrepientas de esto y de lo que estoy segura que harás - y se fue.

Una vez que ya estaba seguro de que ella se fue, Erik rompió y aventó todo lo que tenía a la mano, estaba furioso y necesitaba desquitarse, ya una vez que estaba más o menos tranquilo dijo:

- Solo espero que nunca más tenga que escuchar nada de ella mientras viva -

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Christine estaba con Raoul y confesaba que tenía miedo y que no quería tener que arriesgar su vida, pero que sabía que era necesario, que Erik antes era su sueño por ser el Ángel de la Música, pero que ahora se volvió su peor pesadilla, Raoul la abrazó tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad, pero ¿como hacerlo? si él también se estaba muriendo del miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, miedo lo que le pudiera pasar a Christine.

Ya era de noche, ya era el gran momento y Erik se estaba preparando, ya tenía todo listo para poder dejar caer el gran candelabro del teatro sobre todo aquel que fuera a ver la ópera, pero más que nadie, sobre cierto vizconde que le provocaba celos.

Y mientras en el teatro se forma todo un alboroto, en una casa que esta enfrente de este, en la cual en una de sus habitaciones se encontraba Elizabeth lista a irse, miro por última vez hacía el teatro, con su mano izquierda tomo su maleta y con la derecha dejo una carta a sus padres sobre una mesita, pero al dejar la carta se fijo que debajo de la mesita había algo que brillaba, y se agacho para ver que era.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que lo que brillaba era un dije de plata en forma de corazón, que iba colgando de una cuerda de terciopelo negro y entonces recordó de donde sacó ese collar.

FLASH BACK

Ha pasado ya un mes y medio desde que Elizabeth se volvió la mejor amiga de Erik, aún Christine y Raoul no regresaban, pero eso ya no era algo tan molesto para Erik, pues tenía a alguien con quien platicar su dolor.

Era de noche y como ya era costumbre, Elizabeth se fue a ver a Erik y este la recibió con una sonrisa y una cajita en forma rectangular de color rojo con un moñito plateado.

- ¿Qué es eso Erik? -

- Un regalo -

- ¿Para quién? -

- Para ti -

- Para mí, pero ¿por qué? -

Erik abrió la cajita y sacó el collar de esta, fue a posarse detrás de Elizabeth para ponerle el collar.

- Porque por un mes y medio tú has sido como mi bote salvavidas durante este tiempo en el que Christine se fue, pero se que volverá y querrá estar conmigo, tú has estado aquí conmigo a pesar de todo lo que dicen de mí, eres mi amiga y te lo agradezco – dijo Erik ya mirando a Elizabeth a los ojos.

- No es nada, a mí me gustar estar contigo, no era necesario un regalo por hacer algo que me agrada -

- Por favor, consérvalo -

- Esta bien – dijo Elizabeth viendo y tocando el dije, y luego miro a Erik a los ojos – gracias -

- Al contrario, yo te agradezco a ti -

- Te prometo Erik, no dejare que nunca nadie más te lastime y que nunca te abandonare pase lo que pase -

FIN FLASH BACK.

Esa promesa sonó una y otra vez en la cabeza de Elizabeth como si se tratara de un eco, soltó rápidamente su maleta y se fue corriendo al teatro.

Iniciaba la música de la obra de Don Juan Triunfante y era hora de que Erik cambiara de lugar con Piangi, una vez que este terminara con la primera parte de la obra y se apartara del escenario Erik saltó sobre él mientras colocaba su lazo mágico en el cuello de Piangi hasta estrangularlo.

Salió de su escondite, listo para cumplir su cometido, "llevarse a Christine con él" estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual detenerse, dijo un verso breve y al ver a Christine ahí arrodillada con una rosa entre las manos, se le hizo la escena más tierna del mundo.

Pero algo lo hizo detenerse, en vez de ver a una mujer de tez blanca con el pelo suelto, rizado y con una rosa de adorno, vio a una mujer de tez morena, con el cabello lacio peinado en una coleta con un broche en forma de rosa para sostenerlo, ya no era Christine, era ELIZABETH.

Erik sacudió su cabeza y comenzó con sus líneas:

_No te asombres, si buscando has venido aquí, un anhelo secreto que no sabe nadie... Nadie... Se han unido  
mi ansiedad con la tuya, ¡sí! Y tu mente obediente sucumbe a mí._

Más bien parecía que la mente obediente era la de Erik, obediente a seguir recordando a Elizabeth, porque otra vez no veía Christine, sino a Elizabeth.

_Y hasta tu inmensa defensa sucumbe a mí; tu alma se rinde a mí, no hay elección, tú lo sabes... Lo sabes... _

Termino esa parte, y entonces Christine se ponía de pie, pero otra vez, no era Christine, sino Elizabeth.

_Pasa el punto más crucial, no habrá retorno; el tiempo de fingir pasó también._

El tiempo de fingir paso también, pues parece que la mente y corazón de Erik se tomaron a pecho eso, pues ya no decían que querían a Christine, sino a Elizabeth y eso se demostró viéndola una vez más.

_Al llegar hasta el final no te resistas, No pienses, tocarás tus sueños, ¡ven! ¿Qué fuego habrá en tu corazón? ¿y qué deseo, y qué emoción? ¿Qué fuerza encierra la pasión? ¡Ah! Pasa el punto más crucial,  
la puerta de oro que está ocultando el fruto del edén, y descubriéndolo, ¡sé a quién! _

Hasta que Erik terminó su parte, ya no volvió a ver a Elizabeth en lugar de Christine y creyó que ya se estaban aclarando sus sentimientos, que otra vez quería a Christine, pero…

_No te asombres si el temblor me obligó a callar, si es la prueba que esperas, la espero yo antes... Antes... _

Erik por un momento desvió la mirada de Christine para ver como Raoul DeChagny los observaba desde el palco 5, nuevamente bajo la vista, y otra vez veía a Elizabeth vestida como Aminta (nombre del personaje de Christine en Don Juan).

_He venido como una ola que mueve el mar. En mi mente ya vi nuestros cuerpos callados y unidos con fuego en el aire. Ya estás conmigo tú, y la atracción es tan grande... Tan grande..._

Erik se sentí enloquecer, ya no aguantaba ver por momentos a Christine y luego a Elizabeth, durante las palabras _y la atracción es tan grande... Tan grande... _la volvió a ver, como si quisiera que Elizabeth le dijera eso de verdad.

_Paso el punto más crucial, ya no hay retorno, el tiempo de sentir por fin llegó. Ya no existe el bien y el mal, el mundo es nuestro, ahora unidos siempre tú y yo. ¿Cuándo esta flor podrá crecer? No puede arder la sangre aún, ¿no habrá placer que nos consuma?_

Cuando comenzó a acercarse a las escaleras ya volvía a ver a Christine, mientras subía trataba de calmarse, tenía que aclarar su mente si quería que todo saliera como él quería, pero creo que Erik jamás escucho "No todo sale como uno lo planea" seguía viendo a Elizabeth cuando se acercaba a Christine, pero la dejo de ver en un lapso rápido, era el momento de la verdad la hora de confesar, ahí estaba Christine, la veía claramente ¿Qué podría salir mal, pues lo que viene a continuación.

Cuando Elizabeth consiguió llegar y entrar sin que los guardias la siguieran molestando, fue directamente a ver que pasaba, lo que vio la dejo asombrada, estaban Erik y Christine cantando a la vez mientras se acercaban mutuamente en un puente.

"_Paso el punto más crucial, ya no hay retorno, no hay vuelta atrás, no hay puente que salvar... después del punto más crucial..."_ era lo que cantaban ellos dos.

De ahí se abrazaron y todos se quedaron en completo silencio, tanto Raoul como Elizabeth querían llorar, no aguantaban verlos a ellos dos abrazados.

_Dime que compartirás mi vida,_ (Comenzó a cantar Erik, muy bajo, tan bajo que solo Christine lo escuchaba) _ dime que me libras de esta cruz. Di que me amas, estaré contigo..._ (Ya nada podría salir mal, era el gran momento, pero lo siguiente le sorprendió tanto a él como a Christine) _¡Déjame aprender a ver la luz! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Tan sólo hazlo...!_

Pero eso si, eso no detuvo a Christine para arrancarle la mascara y hacer que todo el mundo comenzara a gritar.

Todos gritaban, se escuchaban las exclamaciones de los hombres y los chillidos de las mujeres, todo era un caos, Erik se sentía indefenso ante Christine sin máscara y más aún porque no grito su nombre sino el de Elizabeth. Pero eso no importo, mientras se oían los gritos Erik volteo y vio que la policía se quería acercar a ellos así que rompió la cuerda que era lo único que lograba sostener al candelabro y luego escapo con Christine.

Con horror todos vieron al candelabro colgándose y balanceándose de un lado al otro hasta irse a estrellar contra el escenario, se hicieron grandes llamas y todos corrían a las salidas más cercanas, había gente que por escapar tropezaba y caía.

- ESTAMOS ARRUINADOS ANDRE ARRUINADOS – gritó Firmin desde su palco.

Mientras que Raoul bajaba del suyo con ayuda de las cortinas, un nuevo gritó se escucho, fue de la Carlotta que encontró a Piangi muerto.

Raoul fue corriendo a buscar a Madame Giry para que llevara hacía el fantasma, mientras que Elizabeth al tratar de evitar que la gente la siguiera empujando vio a su primo correr con Madame Giry _"lo llevara por el pasadizo del alcantarillado" _pensó Elizabeth, _"yo también he de ir, pero por otro camino" _y así fue como se fue corriendo a la habitación de Christine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Raoul iba con cuidado por el camino que le enseño Madame Giry, hasta que tropezó con una trampa de la cual con agilidad y suerte pudo salvarse, tenía que apurarse o sino… quien sabe que era lo que podría pasar, estaba empapado pero no importaba, solo pensaba _"Por favor que no le haga daño a Christine, o no me lo perdonare nunca". _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pero verdaderamente no había que preocuparse, ahora Christine estaba con Erik reclamándole el que la haya secuestrado y Erik admiraba el anillo que quería que Christine usara.

Christine le quería explicar que sin importar lo que hiciera, ella no le iba a querer.

- Erik, entiende no te quiero, punto final -

- NO, no es cierto, me querrás lo se, ya veras que cuando nos casemos me querrás con el tiempo, aprenderás a amarme -

- Eso no pasara, entiende, además parece que tú ya no me amas como dices-

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- Pues creo que estas enamorado de Elizabeth, ya que gritaste su nombre en el escenario -

Erik no sabía que decir, para él también era una sorpresa lo que dijo, esperaba gritar el nombre de Christine pero no, terminó gritando el de Elizabeth ¿qué pasaba, se preguntaba, ¿por qué ahora sus sentimientos eran traicioneros? Pero para cuando quería hablar escucho pasos y al ver hacía la entrada ahí parado y empapado estaba Raoul DeChagny.

- Vaya, vaya miren quien llegó, pero si el fastidioso y entrometido Raoul DeChagny -

- DEJALA IR MOUNSTRUO -

- ¿Y si no quiero, además que harás para que la suelte, ella se quedara aquí conmigo quieras o no -

Raoul quería terminar con todo eso, mientras que Elizabeth estaba a la habitación de Christine y entró al espejo, pero no fue hacía donde estaba la barca, o no, sino que antes de llagar al lago corrió hacía el lado derecho, era otro pasadizo, poco usado pero al final un pasadizo, llevaba directamente hacía el cuarto que Erik le hizo a Christine, Elizabeth corría mientras rogaba por no llegar tarde.

- Por favor Erik déjame ir, por favor - rogaba Christine, mientras que sin darse cuenta con sus palabras, Erik recordaba otra vez a Elizabeth, pero se concentró.

- NO, tú te quedaras aquí conmigo -

- La condenaría a ella y a usted mismo a una vida miserable – decía Raoul.

- AH y con usted no sería miserable ¿no es así, pues bien – Erik corrió hacía la palanca que daba acceso a su morada para que Raoul entrara – usted y yo terminaremos esto de una vez por todas, Christine tú eres la única que elige -

Christine creía que Erik ya estaba totalmente loco ¿cómo la ponía a elegir si sabía que siempre elegiría a Raoul, pero ¿y si ese era el truco, que tal si Erik mataba a Raoul por elegirlo, ya no sabía que pensar, todo era confuso.

- ES TU DECISIÓN – le gritó Erik.

Esto provoco que Christine por millonésima vez sintiera pena por Erik, al ver sus ojos veía claramente que a pesar de que mostraban rabia, odio y desesperación, solo era una demostración falsa, al verlos fijamente se veía tristeza, soledad y angustia.

_Mísero, trágico ángel, cuan grande sea tu aflicción, óyeme, tú no estás solo, nuestra es tu canción._

Cantó Christine mientras se acercaba lentamente a Erik, con la esperanza de que con eso entendiera.

Al acercarse lo beso, lo beso de una manera tranquila y lenta, Erik estaba asombrado y a la vez asustado, lo estaba besando, LO ESTABA BESANDO y él no lo estaba disfrutando, no gozaba el sentir los labios de Christine sobre los suyos como siempre pensó que sentiría, no se sentía bien al estar besándola, como si eso fuera un pecado mortal.

Pero mientras él pensaba eso, Elizabeth logro llegar y al salir del pasadizo su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Erik besar a Christine, mil emociones pasaban por su ser, desde la tristeza más amarga hasta el dolor más profundo.

Vio a Christine separarse de Erik mientras que lo miraba a los ojos, Erik tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, sus peores miedos se cumplían, ya no quería a Christine, ya no la amaba, pero eso no lo aceptaba, para él eso no tenía sentido y lo único que supo era que todo era culpa de Raoul, lo miro fijamente que estaba en un estado similar al de Elizabeth.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba ahí.

- Elizabeth -

Raoul y Christine la vieron y ya no sabían que era lo que pesaría ahora.

- Erik -

- Te dije que nunca volvieras aquí -

- Lo se, pero tenía que venir -

- Ah tenías que venir ¿y para qué? ¿PARA VER COMO CHRISTINE ME DEMUESTRA QUE NO AMA, QUE SIN IMPORTAR MIS ESFUERZOS ELLA JAMÁS APRENDERA A AMARME…? -

- ¿Aprender? – lo interrumpió Christine – pero Erik, el amor se siente no se aprende – Erik recordó como Elizabeth le dijo lo mismo en el cementerio – y lamento decírtelo, pero amo a Raoul y siempre lo voy a amar pase lo que pase -

_  
_- Sin importar lo que digas, el vizconde se tiene que ir – y entonces de entre sus ropas sacó su revólver apuntando hacía Raoul.

- NO ERIK POR FAVOR NO – gritó Christine, pero fue demasiado tarde, Erik tiro del gatillo.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -

Notas de la Autora: bueno este el fin de este capitulo y es el más largo del fic, por favor mándenme sus reviews para saber que opinas, y que opinen que fue lo que paso en realidad ¿de verdad murió Raoul? ¿Erik ya dejara de ser obstinado y se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿quién dio el último grito? todo esto y mucho más en el próximo Cáp. Que prometo subir tan rápido como pueda, cuídense BYE. _  
_


	10. ¿Que es el amor?

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 10 ¿Qué es el amor?

Cuando Elizabeth llegó y vio a Erik besando a Christine, sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba, que ya nada tenía sentido y que su corazón se rompía en mil fragmentos, pero al fin se separaron y fue cuando Erik se percató de su presencia.

Entonces fue cuando por fin pudo ver su cara sin máscara y pensó:

"_¿Eso era lo que ocultas al mundo Erik? ¿Esa fue la causa de todo tu sufrir? Porque si lo fue juro que si pudiera mataría a todas las personas que te maltrataron por algo así, es cierto la mitad de tu cara es deforme, pero no es algo tan horrible como para que te hicieran tanto daño, si tan solo pudiera calmar tu dolor con mi amor". _

- Elizabeth -

- Erik -

- Te dije que nunca volvieras aquí -

- Lo se, pero tenía que venir -

- Ah tenías que venir ¿y para qué? ¿PARA VER COMO CHRISTINE ME DEMUESTRA QUE NO AMA, QUE SIN IMPORTAR MIS ESFUERZOS ELLA JAMÁS APRENDERA A AMARME…? -

- ¿Aprender? – Lo interrumpió Christine – pero Erik, el amor se siente no se aprende – Erik recordó como Elizabeth le dijo lo mismo en el cementerio – y lamento decírtelo, pero amo a Raoul y siempre lo voy a amar pase lo que pase -

- Sin importar lo que digas, el vizconde se tiene que ir – y entonces de entre sus ropas sacó su revólver apuntando hacía Raoul.

- NO ERIK POR FAVOR NO – gritó Christine, pero fue demasiado tarde, Erik tiro del gatillo.

BANG

Pero la bala no llegó al pecho de Raoul, sino al de Elizabeth, al ver la intención de Erik empujó a su primo dejando que la bala alcanzara su pecho.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritó Raoul.

En cuanto Erik se dio cuenta de a quien disparo se quedó inmóvil y en su cara se formo una expresión de horror y miedo, soltó el revólver como si le quemara y corrió hacía Elizabeth, la sujeto contra su pecho y le dijo:

- ¿Por qué Elizabeth? ¿Por qué? -

- Porque tenía una promesa que cumplir –

Erik no le entendió y entonces vio que Elizabeth le mostraba la palma de su mano derecha y en esta había el collar que le regalo y entonces unas palabras le empezaron a llegar a su cerebro.

_- Te prometo Erik, no dejare que nunca nadie más te lastime y que nunca te abandonare pase lo que pase - _

Entonces vio como Elizabeth se desmayaba dejando caer el collar y de repente sintió que alguien le empujaba y vio que fue Raoul y mientras sujetaba a Elizabeth le gritó:

- ALÉJATE DE ELLA MOUNSTRUO ASESINO -

Raoul cargó a Elizabeth y le hizo una seña a Christine para que lo siguiera y ella al ver asustada a Erik comprobó que este solo miraba a Elizabeth, así que corrió hacía Raoul y se fueron dejando a un Erik asombrado, pero más que nada aterrado, aterrado de haber matado a Elizabeth y mientras recogía el collar dijo en un susurro:

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? -

Raoul y Christine corrían por el pasadizo sin importar que estuviera inundado, Raoul llevaba aún en brazos a Elizabeth y lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era en llevar rápido a su prima al hospital mientras pensaba _"Por favor que no sea tarde"._

De repente se encontraron con toda la gente y todos los policías que iban en busca del fantasma, pero en cuanto vieron al vizconde con Christine se detuvieron y Raoul les dijo:

- NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ, AYÚDENME A LLEVARLA AL HOSPITAL -

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - preguntó Meg

- Erik le disparo – dijo Christine.

Y un policía dijo:

- Señor y ¿qué haremos con el asesino? -

Y Raoul dijo:

- No creo que vaya a ningún lado, pero rodeen todo el teatro si intenta escapar lo sabrán, no vayan hacía él ya que él sabe como moverse en este lugar_ - _

Todos salieron de ese lugar, excepto Meg Giry, quien aún no sabía si irse o seguir por el camino y opto por lo primero, así que todos se fueron para llevar a Elizabeth al hospital para poder salvarla, mientras que Erik se encontraba aún en el agua, mirando el collar que seguía en su mano y tratando de asimilar todo.

Fue cuando se acordó que el vizconde dijo que llevarían a Elizabeth al hospital y pensó _"Debo de ir también, debo saber que le pasara a Elizabeth, Dios solo espero que no la haya matado, porque sino no podría seguir viviendo"._

Ya en el hospital:

- UN DOCTOR, POR FAVOR UN DOCTOR – gritaba Raoul desesperadamente, estaba más nervioso y más asustado que nunca.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó una enfermera

- La dispararon -

- OH por Dios -

Rápido llegó el doctor y se llevó a Elizabeth para revisarla, mientras que afuera estaba Raoul y Christine asustados, uno por su prima y la otra por temor a que llegara Erik en cualquier momento.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Erik acababa de llegar al hospital oculto en las sombras y con cuidado fue buscando a Raoul o mejor aún a Elizabeth, pero no la hallo y fue cuando escuchó a alguien decir.

- ¿Es usted pariente del paciente? -

- Si señor – era la voz de Raoul.

Y Erik se quedó inmóvil y pensó _"¿parientes, cómo que parientes?" _

- Soy su primo -

Y ahí tanto Christine como Erik estaban en shock

- Vera señor… -

- Chagny -

- Chagny, la paciente esta muy delicada, ha entrado en estado de coma y la bala que le dispararon se clavo profundamente en su pecho y nos es imposible sacarla sin poner la vida de la señorita en más riego y la verdad dudo mucho que siga viva después de esta noche -

Ante tales palabras Raoul se sintió mal, por él su prima iba a morir, Christine sentía pena, pues aunque no se llevara bien con Elizabeth, al final de cuentas trataba de ayudar y Erik, Erik se sentía miserable, completamente culpable y no puso evitar que lágrimas silenciosas recorrieran su rostro casi deforme.

- Lo siento – dijo el doctor antes de irse.

Cerca de Raoul se encontraban unas sillas, se dejo caer en una de ellas y comenzó a llorar mientras que Christine se sentó a su lado y le empezó a dar suaves caricias en la espalda tratando de aliviar un poco su dolor.

- Raoul necesito que me expliques ¿tú y Elizabeth son primos? -

- Si – dijo él entre sollozos.

Christine le reclamó el que no le haya dicho la verdad cuando regresaron a Paris, pero él le dijo que le mintió porque Elizabeth cuando conocía a alguna novia de Raoul decía que era su amiga para que ellas sintieran celos y Elizabeth supiera si solo lo querían por su persona o (lo que siempre fue) por su dinero, y sin que supieran Erik también escuchaba.

- Ella siempre decía que debía protegerme, siempre hemos estado juntos, al no tener hermanos de mi edad y el que los suyos no le prestaran atención hizo que nos hiciéramos muy unidos, nunca me dejó solo en momentos de tristeza ¡OH Christine! Si algo le llega a pasar, yo… ¡Dios! por favor todavía no te la lleves -

Raoul estaba demasiado deprimido y Christine demasiado ocupada tratando de aliviarlo, que ni prestaron atención a los sollozos de Erik _"¿Cómo pude dudar de ella, tantas veces ella me quería decir que no estaba enamorada del vizconde y yo solo la ignore, le grite, le dije cosas que no son ciertas"_

Una vez más vieron al doctor salir de la habitación en la que estaba Elizabeth y eso le dejo a Erik fijarse por cual puerta era y aprovecho el que Christine convenciera a Raoul para salir e informar a los padres de Elizabeth la mala nueva, para poder entrar a ver a Elizabeth.

Una vez adentró comprobó que todo en la habitación era de color blanco, era una habitación pequeña, con una mesa, una ventana hasta el fondo, una puerta que de seguro conducía a un baño y en medio de todo eso, una cama, una cama en la que estaba Elizabeth aún sin despertar, quieta, con una palidez tremenda, vestida con un camisón blanco, si no hubiera sido por su el leve movimiento que hacía su pecho al respirar, Erik pensaría que estaba muerta.

- Elizabeth, perdóname son un completo idiota lo se – dijo Erik antes de caer junto a la cama – por favor no me dejes ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Quién me hará sentir querido si te vas? No te vayas, te aseguro que el balazo que te di me ha hecho comprender que lo que siento por ti no es solo amistad, desgraciadamente no se que es, no se si es amor, ya que es algo muy diferente a lo que siento por Christine -

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía como es el amor, ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que sentía amor por Christine si no sabía como se sentía? Dejando que estos pensamientos inundaran su mente dejo caer su cabeza en el colchón en que estaba Elizabeth y quedó completamente dormido.

De repente solo vio completa oscuridad, todo era tan oscuro que casi no se veía a si mismo, pero de repente toda esa oscuridad se fue y fue remplazada por un jardín, un hermoso jardín adornado por toda clase de flores, pero más que nada rosas, tanto rojas como blancas, todo era digno de admirar, pero lo más sorpréndete para Erik era que escuchó a alguien, alguien familiar.

- Hola Erik -

- ¿Elizabeth? – Efectivamente, ahí estaba Elizabeth sonriéndole como siempre - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? -

- Así es soy yo, estas aquí porque voy a decirte lo que para mi es el amor y llegaste aquí al dormir, ya que esto es un sueño -

- ¿A sí? – Elizabeth asintió – bueno entonces ¿qué es el amor? -

En ese momento empezó a sonar música y la dulce voz de Elizabeth sonó:

(N/A: de aquí a lo que sea en cursiva es la canción y en negrita son comentarios de Erik)

_Extraño sentimiento siembras tú en mi piel._

_Es tan profundo y nuevo a la vez._

_Es algo tan intenso que quiero entender._

_No halló explicación no se que hacer._

_Esta en mi piel._

_Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón._

_Se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control._

_Es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración._

_Y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo._

_No se que hacer si cerca está tu piel._

**- Pero ¿Cómo es el amor? - **

_Es suave como el viento, no lo imagine._

_Es tímido y es fuego a la vez._

_Está en mi piel._

_Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón._

_Se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control._

_Es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración._

_Y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo._

**- ¡Pero no entiendo! - **

_Es tan extraño que cuando te llamo siento que tiembla mi voz._

_Y va creciendo hacia el horizonte más allá del sol._

_Que inmensa sensación._

**- Pero… - **

_No hallo explicación._

Ante eso Erik quedó mudo y pensativo ¿cómo que no había explicación?.

_Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón._

_Se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control._

_Cuando te siento en mi piel y roba mi respiración._

_Y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo._

_**- Creo entender -**_

Y ambos a la vez dijeron:

_**- Me enamore - **_

De repente Erik despertó en la misma habitación de hospital y Elizabeth aún seguía en coma, pero eso no importó y Erik le dijo:

- Tienes que despertar, ahora que me di cuenta de que te amo TE AMO ELIZABETH -


	11. ¡Y llegaste tu!

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 11 ¡Y Llegaste Tú!

- Tienes que despertar, ahora que me di cuenta de que te amo TE AMO ELIZABETH -

Durante otra hora Erik se quedo ahí viendo a Elizabeth, viendo como se le dificultaba respirar y sabía que era su culpa y se sentía muy mal, tan mal que se olvido de que es buscado por la policía, que si lo veían ahí lo arrestarían de por vida.

Pero no le importaba, lo único que importaba era que las últimas palabras del doctor no se _cumplieran "la verdad dudo mucho que siga viva después de esta noche" _

"_No puede morir, no ahora, no ahora que me di cuenta de mis propios sentimientos, pero ¿qué haré cuando despierte? ¿Qué le diré? Bueno mas que nada me tengo que disculpar por todo, por gritarle, mentirle, por dispararle, por no confiar en ella, se que he hecho muchas cosas horribles en mi vida y este tal vez sea mi castigo, y me lo merezco, pero, todavía no puede morir, no sin antes decirle que la amo y que haré hasta lo imposible por hacerla la mujer más feliz en el mundo, ya no quiero más a Christine, ya no quiero volver a componer nada más, prefiero renunciar a todo eso que perder a Elizabeth ella es cien veces mas importante"._

Estos y otros más, eran los pensamientos de Erik, pensamientos que vagaban por su mente mientras veía a Elizabeth aún en coma, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a ella, estaba sentado junto a la cama en la que Elizabeth descansaba mientras tenía atrapada la mano izquierda de ella entre las suyas, no podía evitar en maldecidse a si mismo por hacer hecho ese disparo, pues aunque era para Raoul eso no quita lo malo de su acción, su odio y rencor fueron más fuertes y disparo sin pensar.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una respiración que iba más de lo normal, fijo su mirada en Elizabeth y vio que aun cuando no despertaba, estaba respirando con mucha dificultad, cosa que aterro de sobre manera a Erik _"No, no te vayas, no ahora"_ pero de repente escucho a alguien tratando de abrir la puerta y sabía que debía esconderse, entonces se fijo en la puerta que daba al baño y ahí se encerró sin antes darle una última mirada alarmada a Elizabeth.

Escucho a alguien entrar y se dio cuenta de que era una enfermera, porque escuchaba como una voz alarmada y desconocida gritaba "DOCTOR, VENGA TIENE DIFICULTADES PARA RESPIRAR" entonces Erik escucho como más de una persona entraban al cuarto y decían cosas que él no escuchaba, pues el miedo hacía que sus sentidos no funcionaran, no sabía cuanto espero, ni le importaba, solo quería que todos los que estuvieran en la habitación se fueran y lo dejaran a solas con Elizabeth, hasta que al fin, hubo silencio, no se escuchaba nada, escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y con cuidado salió del baño.

Como la había dejado, ahí estaba Elizabeth, sobre la cama sin despertar, pero ya estaba tranquila y respiraba normalmente, por un momento llego a creer que ya la había perdido, pero no, ahí seguía, como quiero decirle "Aquí sigo y no me iré" y mientras este estaba en sus pensamientos, Raoul llegaba al hospital junto con Christine, la familia de Elizabeth y Meg, quien estaba sumamente preocupada por Elizabeth.

Erik escucho como varias personas se acercaban a la habitación otra vez y sabía que debía esconderse, pero no quería alejarse de su amada, por alejarse una vez la hizo sufrir, no quería alejarse y descubrir que había muerto, pero no tenía opción, si lo veían ahí lo llevarían preso y menos podría ver así a Elizabeth, así que nuevamente se oculto, esperando y escucho a alguien gritar:

- ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS DEJASTE QUE ESO LE PASARA A MI HERMANA RAOUL? -

- Carlos, estamos en un hospital, no grites – decía la madre de Elizabeth

- PARA MI COMO SI ESTUVIERAMOS EN EL CEMENTERIO MADRE, ¿CÓMO NO LA PROTEGISTE INEPTO? -

"_Si que el hermano de Elizabeth es algo, desesperado" _pensó Erik en el baño.

- Mira Carlos, te aseguro que nunca fue mi intención el que pasara esto, pero sabes como es Elizabeth, se mete donde no la llaman -

"_Bueno y ese vizconde quien se cree para hablar así de MI Elizabeth"_

- Aún así, debiste haber evitado que le disparara, ya que si mi hermana muere será solo culpa tuya -

"_Bueno al menos a mí no me culpa"_

Todos estuvieron como otra hora ahí, recibiendo varias visitas por parte de la enfermera pidiendo que no gritaran, pero los hermanos de Elizabeth no son exactamente las personas más pacientes y tranquilas del mundo y mejor ni hablo de su padre, pero ese es otro cuento, la cosa es que al salir ya todos Erik nuevamente pudo estar junto a su amor, rogando a Dios o cualquier otra divinidad que le devolviera a Elizabeth a pesar de haber sido un idiota.

Erik no quería irse, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, pues podría llegar alguien más y no podría esconderse en el baño para siempre ¿o si, decidió irse, pero antes de eso, la puerta se abrió sin dar tiempo a Erik de esconderse, y al ver a la persona que llego se dio cuenta de que no era otra más que Meg Giry.

- ¡OH Por Dios! – dijo Meg, pero antes de que pudiera gritar, Erik le cubrió la boca con una mano y con la otra cerro la puerta para que nadie entrara.

- Tranquila, no te haré nada, pero promete que no gritaras – dijo Erik y como respuesta, Meg movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y le quito la mano de la boca.

- Tú-t-ú e-er-eres e-el fan-fantasma de la o-opera – tartamudeo Meg mirando fijamente a Erik.

- Así es -

- ¿Qué, qué haces aquí? Si alguien te ve, te llevaran preso -

- Lo se, pero aún cuando me condenen a muerte, no puedo dejar a Elizabeth – dijo Erik antes de irse junto a Elizabeth otra vez.

- Si te preocupa tanto, ¿por qué le disparaste? -

Erik no respondió, y Meg creyó haber hecho una mala pregunta, pero para su sorpresa recibió una respuesta.

- Creedme que lo menos que quería, era que pasara esto, quería que el vizconde fuera la victima, pero ella se interpuso, pero al menos esto hizo algo bien, me aclaro lo que siento por ella – dijo Erik mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros de Elizabeth.

- Quieres decir, que tú… ¿la quieres? -

Erik sonrió.

- Quiero decir que la amo -

(Que tierno ¿no?)

Han pasado ocho meses, y desde entonces Meg le prometió a Erik no decirle a nadie que iba a ver a Elizabeth cada noche, Elizabeth no despertaba, pero eso no le impedía quererla, la amaba tanto y ahora se daba cuenta, no había día que no se odiara por eso, se cegó por un amor imposible y no pudo disfrutar de un verdadero amor teniéndolo frente a él tanto tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Raoul se sentía más y más culpable por lo que paso, su prima no despertaba y eso no lo dejaba dormir, ni pensar, ni nada, parecía un zombi que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que demostrar su pena, (un mismo estado en el que se encontraba Erik) y eso le molestaba en gran medida a Christine, pues sabía que Raoul se sentía mal, pero eso solo hacía que ella no pudiera ser feliz con él, ahora que Erik no la molestaba más (N/A: bueno tú no eres la única que vale en el mundo sabes?)

Uno de los tantos días, en que Erik permanecía en su morada esperando la noche para ver a Elizabeth, estaba frente a su órgano y la inspiración le llegó y compuso lo siguiente:

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz  
No sabia que existía un mundo así  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz _

_  
Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón _

**Aquí Erik recordaba los horribles días, que se pasaba pensando en Christine después de que ella se fuera con Raoul.**

_  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro_

**Aquí recordó cuando Elizabeth descubrió su morada.**__

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor

**Aquí recordó como se sentía cuando la vio tocando su órgano.**

_  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

**Aquí recordó cuando hablo por primera vez con Elizabeth en la cocina.**

_  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor_

**Aquí, una de las tantas veces en que Elizabeth lo iba a visitar al terminar de trabajar.**

_  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

**Aquí recordó cuando la rechazó en el cementerio, cuando se le declaro y él escapó.**__

Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar

**Aquí recordó cuando él le pidió que nunca lo volviera a buscar.**

_  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

**Aquí recordó cuando le disparo, cuando la vio por primera vez en el hospital y las muchas lágrimas que derramo esa noche. **__

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió

**Aquí recordó cuando la hizo enojar en el baile y los celos que sintió al verla bailar con Raoul.**

_  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

**Aquí recordó la primera noche en que Elizabeth trabajo como soprano y recordó que cuando le aplaudieron, en vez de sonreír al público levanto la cabeza a su palco y le sonrió a él. **_  
_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

**Aquí recordó cuando le regalo el collar con el dije de plata y ella le prometió nunca dejarlo. **

_  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor_

**Y por último aquí recordó una noche de invierno en que estando ambos en la azotea del teatro, él y Elizabeth por alguna razón estaban bailando sin música y como única compañía una pequeña nevada. **

_  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú  
_

Todo esto canto Erik pensando en todo lo vivido con Elizabeth, queriendo que pronto despertara, pero mientras esto pasaba, en el hospital, en la recamara de Elizabeth:

- Que, que ¿Qué paso? – ¡Elizabeth ha despertado!

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿qué pasara ahora que Elizabeth despertó? ¿Como actuara Erik? ¿Qué hará Raoul? Todo esto y más en el prox. Cáp. Bueno ya saben, felicitaciones, insultos, sugerencias, rechazos, por favor déjenlos en sus reviews, muchas gracias y por cierto esta canción se titula _Y llegaste_ tu de Sin Bandera y el Cáp. Anterior la canción se llamaba _Extraño sentimiento_ de Luis Fonsi BYE.


	12. ¡Yo te amo!

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 12 ¡Yo te amo!

- Que, que ¿Qué paso? – ¡Elizabeth ha despertado!

En ese momento una enfermera entro y al verla despierta fue a buscar al doctor, y una vez que este llego:

- Vaya, que sorpresa que ya haya despertado, ha estas alturas pensamos que ya no despertaría -

Elizabeth no entendía nada de lo que le estaban diciendo, lo último que recordaba era llegar a Erik, proteger a Raoul del disparo, recibir el disparo, darle a Erik el collar y de ahí… ya no se acordaba de nada.

- ¿Qué me paso? -

- Recibió un disparo y estuvo en coma por ocho meses -

- OCHO MESES, guau, si que dormí -

El doctor le hizo varias preguntas de cómo se sentía y le hizo hacer varios ejercicios para que los músculos pudieran acostumbrarse al movimiento nuevamente (digo estar ocho meses sin moverse, ha de ser algo agobiante) dos horas después de haber despertado, Elizabeth estaba nuevamente sola en su habitación, tenía la mente muy confundida, _"muchas cosas han de haber pasado en ocho meses" _pensó _"¿y si Erik se caso con Christine, no lo podría aguantar, me dolería hasta el alma, espero que eso no haya ocurrido y enterarme de lo que paso, lo malo es que no se cuando voy a poder salir de aquí"._

Mientras en la residencia de los Chagny sonaba el teléfono…

- Residencia Chagny, ah si, un momento por favor – quien contesto era una de las sirvientas quien le iba a avisar a su amo que le llamaban.

- Raoul por favor, ya olvídalo, paso hace ocho meses, YA déjame tener esa vida que siempre soñamos juntos -

- Y como quieres que lo haga, sintiéndome tan miserable, no puedo Christine entiende –

- Entonces quieres decir ¿Qué tu querida primita es más importante que yo? – (N/A: si, y por mucho)

Raoul estaba totalmente cansado de que Christine le siguiera diciendo que ya era momento de que se casaran, que no importaba Elizabeth, que nunca iba a despertar y eso era algo que Raoul no iba a aceptar.

- Lo siento, pero sin Elizabeth yo no me puedo casar –

- Ah, entonces tengo que esperar a que se despierte esa, Raoul entiende NO VA A DESPERTAR –

- SI LO VA A HACER Y VAMOS A ESPERAR QUIERAS O NO – Christine estaba furiosa de que Raoul le hiciera esperar algo que _supuestamente _no iba a pasar (N/A: si te molesta tanto, entonces lárgate)

Toc… toc…

- Seños, lamento molestarle, pero le llaman del hospital –

- ¿Acaso Elizabeth empeoro? –

- No lo se señor, el doctor no me dijo nada – Raoul fue a tomar la llamada y unos minutos después en toda la residencia se escucho un gran gritó de alegría.

Christine fue a ver que sucedía y solo vio a su prometido ponerse su chaqueta lo más rápido y torpemente posible.

- ¿Qué te sucede Raoul? –

- Elizabeth, despertó ir a verla, tengo –

Raoul estaba tan apurado que hasta hablaba mal, pero no le importaba, ir al hospital, era lo único que importaba.

Una vez en el hospital, y en la habitación de Elizabeth:

- ELIZABETH –

- ¿Raoul, que bueno es verte, ¿estas bien? –

- Si, ¿por qué? –

- Por el disparo, dime ¿qué paso después? –

- Veras… después de que ese maldito te disparo te traje inmediatamente acá, junto con Christine, si te debo ser sincero, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, el doctor nos dijo que tal ve ni sobrevivirías esa noche afortunadamente si lo hiciste, y estuviste en coma por ocho meses, la verdad creíamos que ya ni despertarías pero tú eres demasiado fuerte como para que eso te detenga ¿no? Jeje, bueno eso paso y ahora gracias a Dios estas despierta, sana y salva pues ese loco de Erik se fue -

"_¿Se fue? ¿Cómo que se fue? No, esto no puede ser, Erik no me pudo haber dejado así como así ¿verdad?"_

- ¿Se fue? -

- Si, bueno no se ha visto en meses y creemos que se habrá ido, como el cobarde que es – (N/A: cuidadito con tus palabras)

"_No, no, no, no es cierto, Raoul miente, pero, ¿y si es cierto, y si me dejo? Ahí Dios mío, que Raoul este mintiendo"_

En ese momento se oían a varias personas acercarse a la habitación y al voltear ambos se fijaron que eran, tanto la familia de Elizabeth como Christine y Meg.

- Hija -

- Despertaste – dijeron los padres de Elizabeth

- Ahí hermana, como siempre dando problemas -

- No empieces Carlos -

- Es la verdad madre -

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron platicando de lo preocupados que estaban por Elizabeth y de que por ella se estaba atrasando la boda de Christine con Raoul.

- Lamento el arruinarte la boda Christine – dijo Elizabeth sinceramente, aunque en parte lo decía con burla

- No tienes que disculparte – dijo Christine, quien hizo una sonrisa falsa, pues fue la única en notar la burla en el comentario de Elizabeth

- Bueno nos vamos, tenemos que dejarte descansar – dijo la madre de Elizabeth para después dejarla sola y pensó en voz alta.

- Lastima que no me pude enterar si le ha pasado algo a Erik, pues, aún las palabras de Raoul me inquietan, si Erik en realidad se fue, no sabría que hacer, porque por una parte lo entiendo, es perseguido y tiene que protegerse, pero, ¿y si se fue solo porque ya se dio cuenta de que Christine no lo ama, y si me abandono a mi suerte, eso si que me dolería más de lo que dolió el disparo, pero nadie me puede decir nada -

- Yo si puedo – dijo Meg quien había vuelto – y el no te abandono, de hecho te viene a visitar cada noche, y aún se siente culpable de lo que te paso.

- Pero, Raoul me dijo, que tenían a toda la policía vigilando y merodeando para que lo atraparan -

- Si, pero el es más listo -

Elizabeth estuvo hablando por mucho rato con Meg, ella le contó como vio a Erik en su habitación y más aún cuando le dijo que la amaba, Elizabeth quedó en shock, al oír eso, jamás se espero escuchar eso una vez que despertara. Y ahora estaba sola y en silencio en su habitación, pensando en todo lo que debió de haber pasado en esos días en que estuvo en coma y además estaba esperando a que llegara Erik y sorprenderlo, pero decidió que…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya era muy tarde, y Erik estaba saliendo del teatro para ir al hospital a ver de nuevo a Elizabeth como cada noche, esperando a que tal vez, solo tal vez la vería despierta, pero, su inseguridad era más grande y estaba seguro de que la encontraría como siempre, dormida, sin saber que él velaba por ella estando totalmente arrepentido de haber sido tan idiota, por no haberse dado cuenta de que ella siempre estaba con él, que ella solo quería su felicidad a costa de la suya, que se iba a sacrificar por él, que le quería advertir que lo que hacía era una locura y que Christine nunca lo iba a querer, pero él fue tan necio, tan terco, hasta el punto de lastimar física y emocionalmente a Elizabeth, eso si NUNCA se lo perdonaría. Ella solo quería advertirle, decirle cuales iban a ser las consecuencias de sus actos y Erik le pago muy mal, no solo la desprecio y le grito, sino que le disparo dejándola dormida por ocho meses. Ocho meses que él ha pagado caro, pues demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que la amaba,

- Soy un maldito – dijo Erik en un susurro antes de llegar a la habitación de Elizabeth

Y como siempre, le encontró dormida.

- Hola Elizabeth, ya llegue – Erik tenía la idea de que si no estaba despierta, al menos si lo escuchaba, así que siempre que la veía le hablaba de cualquier cosa, con la esperanza de que le llegara a contestar, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y dijo – Sabes, hoy compuse un canción para ti, pensando en todo lo que sufrí cuando Christine se fue, cuando te conocí, cuando te hiciste mi amiga, cuando te me declaraste y yo cobardemente te deje, cuando te interpusiste en el disparo que era para el vizconde y cuando te vi por primera vez en esta cama, estando en coma, y todo por mi culpa – en eso sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas – sabes, esa misma noche escuche al medico decir que posiblemente esa era tu última noche con vida y yo… me sentí… tan mal, tan miserable y estuve aquí contigo, sabes… – en eso aprisiona su mano izquierda entre las suyas – si tú hubieras muerto esa noche, yo me habría suicidado, porque dudo mucho poder sobrevivir sabiendo que me amabas y no te pude decir que yo también te amo y que por mi culpa habrías muerto sin saber lo que siento – y en eso Erik comenzó a llorar ocultando su rostro en el colchón.

- Erik, ya no llores, solo me harás llorar a mi también – dijo Elizabeth quien escucho todo y se hacía la dormida.

Erik levanto la cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon, vio hacía la cama y con asombro, alegría e ilusión vio como Elizabeth lo miraba, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con mucha dulzura.

- Elizabeth, ¡Elizabeth, estas despierta! -

- Así es – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama para mirar mejor a su visitante.

- Pero… ¿Cómo, cuando, a que hora? -

- Pues desperté hoy, en la mañana, estaba muy confundida cuando desperté -

Erik no sabía que hacer, tantas veces soñó con que ella despertara y ahora todo lo que le planeaba decirle en el momento en que la vería nuevamente a los ojos se esfumo, se borro de su memoria, estaba petrificado, se sentía como un tonto al no decirle nada.

- No es necesario que me digas algo – y él la miro – ya que me lo acabas de decir, lamento el haberte hecho creer que aún no despertaba, pero quería saber cual era la razón de tus visitas nocturnas, y ahora que lo se, te lo puedo decir con más tranquilidad, te amo, te amo Erik y no me arrepiento, ya que te amare hasta que me muera -

En ese momento, Erik se dio cuenta de que ya no era necesario todo un discurso para ella, ya que ahora ella sabías cuales eran sus sentimientos y eso era lo que importaba.

- Yo… también te amo, Elizabeth -

Y acto seguido, Erik se atrevió a acercarse tranquilamente a Elizabeth y la beso, Elizabeth estaba tan impresionada que al principio no le correspondió, pero pasando algunos segundos, ambos estaban envueltos en un exquisito y húmedo beso apasionado hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

- Ahí Erik, no sabes la alegría que me da el ser correspondida -

- Y tú no sabes lo que me alegra y alivia que me correspondas, después de todo lo sucedido -

- OH vamos Erik, eso ya es agua pasada y a mí no me importa el pasado, me importa el futuro y ese futuro, eres tú -

Pasaron las siguientes horas platicando y besando, más la última pero bueno, Elizabeth se arrimo para que Erik se acostara con ella, pero la cama era algo pequeña y Elizabeth estaba prácticamente acostada sobre Erik, cosa que a ambos no les importo. Hasta que el sol se asomo y sabían que Erik se tendría que ir o sino lo descubrirían.

- Nos veremos esta noche – le aseguro Erik

- Aquí te espero – lo besó por última vez y Erik se fue.

Toda la mañana Elizabeth se la pasó escuchando los sermones del doctor de cómo cuidarse y todo lo demás que ya hasta estaba mareada, pero ni modos, en eso llegan Christine y Meg a visitarla, bueno Meg si la visitaba, Christine iba por que Meg la obligo a acompañarla.

- Hola Elizabeth -

- Hola Meg – dijo con alegría- Hola Christine – esto no lo dijo con mucha alegría, pero tenía que ser cortes.

- Veníamos a dejarte estas flores – dijo Meg dándole un ramo de margaritas.

- Gracias que linda -

- Bueno ya la viste, le diste el ramo, ahora vámonos – dijo Christine.

- No seas grosera Christine -

- No te preocupes Meg, estoy acostumbrada a la indiscutible amabilidad de Christine Daaé -

Y como en los últimos ocho meses, Christine hizo berrinche y se fue.

- Ahí Dios mío, que le haré a esta mujer – decía Meg – Oye Elizabeth, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -

- Claro -

- Cuando fue el accidente me entere de que Raoul es tu primero, pero algo me tienen inquieta, si es tu primo ¿por qué él es rico y tú no? -

- A veras, es una larga historia -

- Anda, cuéntame -

- Pues veras… -

Notas de la Autora: Se que no es mucho y que me tarde los siglos en actualizar, pero en serio que no fue mi intención, es que ahora tengo varias cosas que resolver y sería peor si no actualiza ahora que hacerlo hasta que resuelva todos mis problemas, en serio lo lamento, no quería hacerles esto.

**lexell-cassini.- **perdóname por no haberte respondido con anterioridad, y si, soy la misma MarisolBlack del club de PHANS México y ojalá nos pongamos en contacto, cuídate bye.


	13. La fuga

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 13 La fuga.

- Pues veras, paso hace mucho, antes de que mis padres se conocieran, veras… -

Flash Back: (A partir de ahora todo será narrado por Elizabeth)

Cuando mi madre era niña ella era de una prestigiosa familia, una de las familias más ricas, ella junto con mi tía Eleonor la madre de Raoul fueron educadas con refinamiento y lo importante era el buscar un esposo adinerado y conservar el buen nombre de la familia.

Desde muy jóvenes, tanto mi tía como mi mamá eran visitadas por jóvenes ricos y apuestos, muchos de ellos trajeron la atención de mi tía, pero nunca la de mi mamá, porque ella creía que todos ellos eran muy vanidosos, presumidos y chicos malcriados que creen que están sobre cualquiera y que consiguen todo con su dinero. Y más aún porque no quería estar en un matrimonio sin amor, así que decía que si se iba a casar, primero se debía de enamorar,

Mi tía que era mayor que mi mamá se caso con mi tío el Conde DeChagny y gracias a Dios ellos se amaban y dieron a luz de mi primo Felipe, mis primas y a Raoul, mis abuelos estaban orgullosos de mi tía y quería que mi madre también siguiera su ejemplo, pero...

- Yo no quiero casarme con un rico, pues no me he enamorado de ninguno -

- Leticia no seas ridícula, tú eres de buena familia y deberás casarte con alguien de nuestra semejanza -

- Pero padre… -

- Pero nada -

Pasaron algunos meses y mi madre seguía con su ideal de enamorarse, y todos los días siempre iban chicos a querer conquistarla, pero ninguno salía ni con un punto a su favor, y mi mamá tenía miedo porque sabía que si no se casaba ella por su voluntad, sus padres la casar'ian por la fuerza.

Ella siempre miraba por la ventana, mirando celosamente a las chicas normales que pasaban, las envidiaba, porque ellas podían valerse por ellas mismas y no tenían que casarse por la fuerza y mucho menos con quienes no quisieran.

- No es justo – decía.

Una de las cosas que no le gustaban a mi madre, era que no podía salir de la mansión y las pocas veces que lo hacía, era acompañada por alguno de los tantos sirvientes que tenía a su disposición, peor eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba depender de nadie. Hasta incluso sin que nadie supiera, ella se alimentaba sola y hasta se confeccionaba vestidos, y decía que los había comprado y como siempre les salían muy bonitos, le creían.

Uno de los tantos días en que no podía salir de la mansión y miraba por su balcón, vio que más adelante construían una nueva mansión y de lejos pudo ver por primera vez a mi padre, que era el arquitecto encargado de ese proyecto, y como dicen fue amor a primera vista, porque ella lo vio y quedo fascinada, encantada y muy emocionada. Nunca había sentido algo parecido por nadie, y entonces se imagino que se podía haberse enamorado, aún cuando solo lo había visto haces escasos minutos.

Pero por primera vez se sentía, tan bien, tan libre, tan realizada que no importaba si lo conociera o no, solo importaba el hecho de que ella lo había visto y que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo para ella.

"_Pero que tonta soy" pensaba "aún cuando me haya enamorado de él, no podría estar con él, por mis padres, a mi no me importaría, pero creo que a mi familia no le gustaría, además el de seguro ya ha de estar casado o cuando menos ya debe tener pareja, es muy guapo y no sería nada raro que alguien ya se haya fijado en él" _

Pero para suerte o para desgracia, mi padre se presento en la mansión de mi madre, para hablar con quien era mi abuelo, ya que mi abuelo tenía pensado construir otra mansión para su familia y le dijeron que mi padre era uno de los mejores arquitectos. En ese momento fue cuando bajo mi madre con intención de ir a la cocina, pues era de su aperitivo diario, y al ir a la sala de espera lo vio, y creyó estar soñando, pues él estaba en SU casa, en SU sala, sentado en SU sillón y más aún SOLO.

- Buenas tardes – dijo ella en plan de chica educada.

- Buenas tardes, señorita – respondió levantándose rápidamente y mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Quién ese usted? -

- Mi nombre es Alberto, y vengo para hablar con su padre ya que quiere que trabaje para él -

- Ahhhh ¿y que hace usted? -

- Soy arquitecto señorita -

- Que bien, bueno usted ya se presentó, me toca a mí, mi nombre es Leticia – dijo mi madre extendiendo su mano y mi padre se la estrecho algo embobado al ver lo hermosa que era mi madre.

Durante todo el tiempo que mi padre trabajo para mi abuelo siempre iba la mansión con la excusa de que tenía cosas que negociar y arreglar con mi abuelo, pero solo iba para ver a mi madre, y ella feliz de la vida no se negaba a que él fuera, de hecho varias veces le llevaba alguna bebida como excusa para poder hablar con él, sin darse cuenta se enamoraron y eso fue bastante hermoso para ambos, pero a al vez horrible, porque ella era una joven rica con clase y acostumbrada a tener todo y él era un joven arquitecto pobre que no le podría ofrecer nada. Y sabían que su relación no sería permitida, ni por mi abuelo ni por la sociedad. Obviamente a mi madre no le importaba, pues como te dije, a ella no le gustaba su estilo de vida, por ella hubiera sido mejor una joven pobre que trabaje como costurera sin ningún tipo de vida social a ser una joven rica que vaya a fiestas y banquetes cada semana.

- Pero Leticia, es una locura, no podemos estar juntos -

- Alberto no me importa lo que digas, yo quiero estar contigo -

- Si lo dices ahora, pero después te arrepentirás y desearas nunca haberme conocido -

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, acaso no te demuestro de manera obvia mis sentimientos hacía ti? -

- Claro que si, yo se que me amas como yo a ti, pero piensa en tu vida, tú tienes un futuro prometedor si te casas con algún joven rico, en cambio ¿qué futuro tendrías a lado de un arquitecto pobre? -

- El futuro que siempre he querido, un futuro junto al hombre que ame, un futuro donde pueda formar una familia y que mis hijos no vivan a la sombra del dinero y las fiestas, si alguna vez tengo una hija evitar que ella tenga la misma vida que yo, el mismo dolor, la misma angustia de no poder estar con quien amo solo porque _"la gente lo vería mal" _por favor, por favor, déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz y ser feliz yo contigo -

Mi padre obviamente no pudo contenerse y beso a mi mamá y aunque él tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, decidió que sería bueno intentar una vida con a mi madre, pero como dije, tenía miedo, miedo de que las familias de amos del dieran la espalda, miedo de que ella luego se arrepienta y lo deje, miedo de despertar y ver que todo era un sueño, pero no, era real y a pesar de todos los miedos y de las consecuencias que habría, decidió estar al lado de mi madre.

Pues es obvio que en cuanto mi abuelo se entero le puso a mi madre un ultimátum, era o tener su vida de lujos y comodidad o irse con mi padre pero nunca volver a saber nada de su familia, y es obvio que a mi madre no le tomo ni dos segundo es tomar su decisión y se fue ese mismo día de la mansión, peor mi abuelo no lo iba a permitir y le cerro las puertas y ventanas, no había modo de que mi madre saliera de la casa y se fuera a la plaza donde quedo de verse con mi padre.

Afortunadamente mi padre le hablo tiempo atrás a mi madre de una puerta que esta oculta entre los matorrales del jardín, y sabía de esta puerta porque cuando él trabajo en la construcción de la casa de junto, la vio al tener que medir lo alto de la cerca, y una vez que nadie la veía bajo con ayuda de sus sabanas por su bacón hacía el jardín, encontró la puerta y se fugo y mis abuelos no supieron más de ella, más que mi tía quien nos dejo jugar siempre a Raoul y a mí.

Fin Flash Back

- GUAU que historia Elizabeth -

- Así es Meg, como ves hay cosas más importantes que el dinero y el lujo y mi madre lo aprendió, después de eso, ella trabajo como maestra y también tocando el órgano, y ahora yo vivo lo mismo, amo a alguien quien mi familia no aceptaría pero lo dejaría todo por él -

- Que suerte que tú tengas a Erik para amarlo y que él te ame a ti -

- Si, a pesar de todo lo vivido, agradezco tener a Erik a mi lado -

Lo que las chicas no sabía, era que su plática era escuchada por alguien más, y ese alguien más era Christine (N/A: esa arrastrada entrometida, chismosa) quien al saber que todavía Erik seguía en Paris no dudo un dolo segundo en irse del hospital para irle a avisar a su prometido Raoul, porque ella creía que era peligroso el que Erik siguiera vivo y más aún que fuera a visitar a Elizabeth.

Esa misma noche, Erik estaba listo para ir al hospital, pero nunca se espero que en la calle lo estuvieran esperando como dos docenas de policías junto con Raoul.

- Lo más sensato era que te hubieras largado para siempre, peor veo que decidiste seguir molestando a mi prima ¿qué no te basto el haberla dejado en coma por ocho meses? -

Erik estaba inmóvil, ahora si no sabía que hacer, estaba prácticamente acorralado, lo más sensato hubiera sido escapar, peor no, empezó a correr a todo lo que su cuerpo lo dejaba hacía el hospital, teniendo a todos los policías detrás de si al igual que a Raoul, logro meterse por la ventana de Elizabeth y al entrar la encontró despierta esperándolo.

- Erik, ¿qué sucede? -

- Elizabeth, ya saben que estoy aquí, vinieron por mí -

- ¿QUÉ? PERO COMO -

- No lo se, pero me tengo que ir o me atraparan -

- Pero Erik, ¿piensas dejarme? -

- Es lo mejor, no te puedo llevar – se acerco a Elizabeth hasta poder acariciarle su cabello mientras esta lloraba – solo vine a despedirme -

- No Erik NO, no me dejes, me voy contigo -

- Pero Elizabeth… -

- Nada de pero, me voy contigo aunque no quieras, te amo ¿lo entiendes? Y no pienso dejarte ni ahora ni nunca -

Erik no sabía que decirle, pero mientras él estaba así de confundido, en la entrada del hospital, todos los policías, Raoul y Christine entraban en camino a la habitación de Elizabeth, peor al derribar la puerta, vieron que no había nadie y que la cortina de la ventana se movía al compás del viento y viendo como la lluvia empezaba a caer.

- Maldita sea, se fueron – dijo Raoul

Y mientras todos empezaron a buscar por las calles y los restos del teatro, en la casa de Elizabeth su madre abrió la puerta encontrando a su hija y a un extraño, empapados por la lluvia.

- ¿Hija? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías extra en el hospital -

- Mamá no hay tiempo, nos vienes persiguiendo -

- ¿Qué, quiénes y quién es él? -

- Es Erik -

- ¿EL QUE TE QUISO MATAR? -

- Mamá no me quiso matar y baja la voz, él no me quería hacer daño y se que hizo cosas malas, pero tenía razones, por favor ayúdame a que nos vayamos y que no nos encuentren -

- Estas loca niña, no voy por tu padre -

- Mamá – la retiene del brazo – por favor, ayúdame a fugarme con el hombre que amo, así como tú lo hiciste con el tuyo - ahí Leticia miro a su hija sorprendida.

Después todos los policías entraron a la casa de los papas de Elizabeth, pero tampoco nada. Mientras tanto Leticia llevaba a su hija y a Erik hacia un camino secreto que los llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad sin ser vistos, mientras que Erik llevaba a un par de caballo que logro encontrar entre los viejos establos del teatro.

- Si se van por aquí nadie los encontrara-

- Muchas gracias mamá -

- Cuídate hija, y por favor regresa pronto -

- Lo haré -

Eso fue lo último que dijo Elizabeth, antes de abrazar a su madre, subirse a su caballo e irse junto con Erik, bajo la lluvia, lejos de Paris y de todos sus conocidos, no sabía cuando volvería pero algo si sabía, que pase lo que pase, siempre estaría con Erik.

Notas de la Autora: esta un poco raro este cap. Pero fue un gran esfuerzo, y recuerden es PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO esperen el último con epílogo, gracias cuídense bye.


	14. ¿Quien dijo que las cosas no pueden cam?

Wola, vengo a ustedes con este fic, porque adoro al fantasma de la opera y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste.

Cáp. 14 ¿Quién dijo que las cosas no pueden cambiar?

- ¿SE FUERON? ¿CÓMO QUE SE FUERON? – gritó Raoul, histérico

- Así es Raoul, se fueron juntos y más vale que los dejes en paz – dijo Leticia la mamá de Elizabeth.

- Pero tía, ¿estas loca, Elizabeth se fue con un asesino, quien sabe que clase de horrendas cosas le hará a Elizabeth, ya le disparo una vez, no se ahora de que sea capaz -

- Ahí, ya Raoul, no seas melodramático – dijo esta vez el Alberto papá de Elizabeth.

- ¿Tú también Tío, ah, genial -

- La verdad es, que ayudamos a Elizabeth, porque sabemos lo que siente -

- Yo no entiendo nada – dijo Raoul

- Nosotros tampoco – dijeron los hermanos de Elizabeth.

- Saben bien que nosotros no podíamos estar juntos por lo que dijera mi padre – decía Leticia– y por ello nos fugamos

- Y es lo mismo que hizo nuestra hija, no íbamos a privarla de su verdadero amor solo porque ustedes piensan que no deberían estar juntos, ya que nosotros sabemos como se siente eso – dijo Alberto

- Pero es un asesino – reclamo Raoul

- Pero el único que ama a Elizabeth, por lo que vi hoy – dijo Leticia

**Flash Back:**

- Hija, ¿estas segura de querer irte? -

- Si mamá, es la única manera en la puedo estar por siempre con Erik -

- Elizabeth, ya te lo dije, no puedo obligarte mucho menos dejar que te vayas conmigo – decía Erik, mientras obligaba a Elizabeth a mirarlo a los ojos - te amo más que a nada, peor no puedo dejar que te alejes de tu familia y tus seres amados -

- Lo único que conseguiría Erik, será el dejar que me separe del ser que más amo en esta vida, y aún cuando no quieras me voy contigo, prometí nunca dejarte y los voy a cumplir -

- Y yo te dije que nunca te lastimaría, si te dejo ir conmigo es lo único que conseguiré-

- Pero Erik… ¿que no te das cuenta? Cada vez que quieres que me aleje es cuando más me dañas -

Erik se le quedo mirando sorprendido y sin palabras.

- Cuando te le quedabas viendo a Christine muy enamorado en el baile me hiciste sufrir, cuando te declare mis sentimientos y huiste me hiciste seguir, y cuando me disparaste me hiciste quedar en coma ocho meses y peor aún, me hiciste sufrir, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué me muera para que entiendas que te amo y no te pienso abandonar? -

- Sabes que todo eso no lo hice con intención de lastimarte, lamento el haberte hecho sufrir tanto y lamento lo del disparo, pero, yo no quiero que arruines tu vida por querer seguirme -

- ¿De qué manera arruinaría mi vida? Dime ¿cuáles son tus razones por las que no quieres que te siga? -

- POR QUE… por que… porque tengo miedo a que te vayas conmigo y después te des cuenta de que cometiste un error, tengo miedo a que encuentres a otro hombre y a mi me abandones, tengo miedo a no poder ofrecerte todo lo que te mereces, tengo miedo a que algún día tú me detestes por mi cara, como me ha detestado todo el mundo -

Tanto Elizabeth como su madre miraban fijamente a Erik, la segunda con pena, pero la primera, con mucho amor y tranquilidad.

- Erik, nada de eso pasara, creeme yo sería incapaz de dejarte -

- Eso dices ahora -

- Oh mi amado Erik, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me creas? -

- ¿En serio estas dispuesta a dejarlo todo, solo por mi? -

- En serio -

- Entonces vámonos -

**Fin Flash Back**

- Él no quería que ella arruinara su vida, y menos por él, pero, a pesar de eso, Elizabeth mostró que si lo ama, y ninguno de nosotros es nadie para decir lo contrario – finalizo Leticia

- Así que te vamos a pedir Raoul que los dejes en paz, ya que no soy nadie para ordenártelo – dijo Alberto

- No tío, si tú lo pides no lo haré, solo espero que sepan lo que hacen – dijo Raoul

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Gritó Christine - ¿los dejaras ir, después de que me arriesgue para decirte que ellos estaban juntos y tú solo, ¿los vas a dejar en paz? -

- Así es Christine, ellos tienes razón, no somos nadie para separarlos, así que te voy a pedir de favor que te calles –

- ¿QUÉ, ahí esta, bien – dijo Christine antes de cruzar los brazos y quedarse callada (N/A: Al fin, ya era hora)

- ¿Y cuando volverán? – preguntó Carlos

- No lo se, pero espero que muy pronto – volvió a decir Leticia

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Ya era año nuevo, y ya era costumbre que en la ciudad se hicieran mascaradas, a las que todo el mundo asistía, o bueno, casi todo el mundo, ya que ni la familia de Elizabeth, ni Raoul ni su familia iban, y la razón no era que no los invitaran, al contrario, cada año recibían invitación, pero las mascaradas les daban malos recuerdos.

Raoul se caso con Christine (N/A: ahí que horror) hace años, aunque para Raoul no resulto ser la boda que quería, porque le faltaba Elizabeth, pero siguió adelante por una carta que le llego precisamente de Elizabeth:

_Querido Raoul:_

_De seguro te estarás preguntando las razones por la que huí con Erik, y también te preguntaras como es posible que lo ame después de que el casi te mata metiéndome en un coma de ocho meses ¿verdad, pues, lamento si el haber huido te decepciono._

_Pero espero que entiendas que no podía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a Erik, eso jamás lo admitiría, así como tu jamás permitirías que alguien dañe a Christine, y hablando de ella ¿cómo está? ¿Aún sigue viva? Jajajajaja lo siento, peor, sabes que a mi no me agrada mucho, pero, en fin._

_¿Ya te casaste con ella? Si es así felicidades y si no es así entonces: ¿qué estas esperando? ¿No me digas que ya te cambio por otro, espero que no porque si no me veras de regreso y la mato, bueno solo escribo para decirte que yo estoy muy bien, Erik cuida muy bien de mi y debo decirte que nosotros ya nos casamos, jeje ¿qué tal, quisiera ver tu expresión ante esa última noticia, pero, si primito, ¡YA ME CASE! En fin, ojalá tú también te cases pronto._

_ATTE: tu prima favorita, Elizabeth._

_PD: si aún no te has casado y es por que no estoy ahí, solo déjame decirte que no te preocupes, pronto volveré y espero verte ya felizmente casado con la mujer que amas. _

"_Y has pasado años desde que recibí esta carta" _pensó Raoul al releer esa carta como por quinta vez ese día "_desde ese entonces me case con Christine y ahora tenemos un hijo de cuatro años de nombre Gustave, como hubiera querido que lo conocieras Elizabeth"._

**Flash Back:**

Era una tranquila tarde en la mansión de los Chagny y Gustave estaba jugando con un avió de madera en la sala de estar, en ese momento entró Raoul.

- ¿Qué haces hijo? -

- Hola papá, nada aquí jugando con mi avión -

- Que bien hijo -

- Oye papi, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? -

- Claro hijo ¿cuál? -

- ¿Quién es ella? – dijo el niño señalando algo.

Y Raoul al voltear vio que señalaba la foto que tenía de Elizabeth, no era una foto grande, pero, si se notaba al estar en una mesita con una lámpara.

- Ella es tu tía Elizabeth -

- ¿Y por qué no la conozco? -

- Porque por ahora no esta en la ciudad, esta de viaje, pero, pronto la conocerás -

- ¿En serio? -

- En serio – _"Eso espero"_ pensó Raoul

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora todos fueron a la casa de los padres de Elizabeth para celebrar el año nuevo, aún cuando a Christine no le parecía la idea, pero, que importa lo que le parezca esa, su hijo Gustave era un lindo niño de cuatro años con piel blanca, ojos cafés y un hermoso cabello rubio, era igual de tranquilo y amable que su padre y heredo la buena voz de su mamá.

En fin, ya estabas todos, Raoul, Christine, Gustave, Felipe con su familia, Carlos con su familia, hasta Meg y Madame Giry, y los papás de Elizabeth.

- Bueno, ya casi es hora de pedir los 12 deseos – dijo Leticia antes de encaminarse a la cocina e ir por las uvas, pero, al pasar por la puerta escucho como la tocaban con golpes suaves.

"_¿Invitados a esa hora?" _pensó antes de abrir la puerta, y al abrir pego un pequeño grito que al ser escuchado provoco que todos fueran a ver que paso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Alberto

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Raoul

Y en frente de ellos, estaba una mujer con la cara tapada por la capucha que llevaba su abrigo.

- ¿Tú quién eres? – preguntó Carlos

Y la mujer al despojarse de su capucha, era… ¡ELIZABETH!

- ¡ELIZABETH! – gritaron todos asombrados

- Hola ¿cómo estas? – les respondió Elizabeth, quien estaba un poquito cambiada.

Todos estaban atónitos, todos esperaban con ansias ese momento y cuando ocurre nadie sabe que hacer (N/A: típico) solo Gustave al verla la reconoció por la foto y fue hacía ella.

- ¡Tía Elizabeth! -

- Hola pequeño – dijo Elizabeth antes de arrodillarse para estar a la altura del niño - ¿tú quién eres? -

- Soy Gustave, mi papá me platica mucho de ti -

- ¿Ah si? -

- Si, ahí esta – dijo Gustave señalando a Raoul

- Raoul, no me imagine que ya fueras papá – dijo Elizabeth

- Que bueno que hayas regresado tía, te quería conocer – dijo Gustave

- Ahí que lindo niño ¿seguro que es hijo de Christine? – preguntó Elizabeth

Aún todos estaban impactados por ver a Elizabeth.

- Me van a saludar ¿o qué? -

- Elizabeth, no lo puedo creer, después de cinco años al fin puedo verte de nuevo – decía Leticia al ir a abrazar a su hija – te extrañe tanto -

- Yo también te extrañe mamá -

- Pero dime, ¿Dónde esta mi yerno? – dijo Alberto

- Esta afuera -

- Y que ahí se quede – decía Raoul, pero, sintió como alguien lo jalaba del cuello de su camisa y era Elizabeth

– Te lo advierto Raoul, sino eres amable con mi marido te golpeo -

- ¿Marido? – dijeron todos

- Si, nos casamos – dijo Elizabeth mostrando un anillo de oro blanco en su mano izquierda

En ese momento fue cuando se escucho como alguien más entraba en la casa y era Erik quien llevaba un pequeño bulto entre los brazos (N/A: ¿ya saben qué es?).

- Mira Erik, llegamos cuando todos están reunidos -

- ¿Ya les dijiste? -

- Lo de que estamos casados si, pero, me falta el otro asunto -

- ¿Otro asunto? – dijeron todos

Y entonces el bulto que Erik llevaba se empezaba a mover y a hacer pequeños ruidos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Alberto

Y de moverse tanto el bulto se quito la manta que lo cubría dejando ver a una hermosa bebita de seis meses de piel blanca, unos grandes ojos verdes y su poquito pelo era de color negro.

- Mamá, papá, les presentó a su nieta Rose – dijo Elizabeth

- ¿Nieta? – preguntó Leticia

- ¿Rose? – preguntó Alberto

- Si, ¿qué opinan? -

- Hay que hermosa bebita – dijo Meg - ¿puedo cargarla?

- Por supuesto – dijo Elizabeth

Y Erik cuidadosamente le fue dejando en brazos a Meg a su hija, y así estuvo muy tranquila, pero, a los cinco minutos de verse en brazos que no eran ni de su mamá ni de su papá la bebe empezó a dar señas de advertencia de que quería llorar.

- No Rose, no llores, no llores – dijo Erik tomando nuevamente en brazos a su hija tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Y viendo a su padre es como se va a calmar? – Dijo Raoul bajito, pero, no lo suficiente como para que Elizabeth lo escuchara y le diera un buen golpe en la nuca – ¡Oye! -

- Te dije que no ofendieras a mi marido – le reclamo Elizabeth -

Y así se paso toda la noche, entre conversaciones de cómo fue la vida de Elizabeth y Erik después de fugarse, cuando ambos se fueron empezaron una nueva vida en un pueblo no muy lejano donde Elizabeth trabajo como camarera y cantante en un bar y Erik seguía creado sus diversos inventos y medicinas para venderlos, con los cuales ganaban buen dinero y poco después de la capilla del pueblo se casaron, y fueron muy felices teniendo una vida sencilla y tranquila y hace 14 meses se habían enterado de que Elizabeth estaba embarazada de un mes y su felicidad fue aún mayor. Pero, sabía que no siempre podrían huir de Paris y sabía que no podían privar a su hija de sus familiares, mucho menos de sus abuelos, y es por eso que regresaron.

- Sabes hija, cada día pedía que volvieras sana y salva junto con tu esposo para poder morir tranquila sabiendo que volviste, pero, me da más alegría que hayas vuelto con tu esposo y con una nieta para mí, que gusto me da – dijo Leticia

- Me alegra mamá – le dijo Elizabeth antes de abrazarla

**POV Erik:**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace seis años que no me casaría con Christine y que no iba a tenerla solo conmigo para cantar por siempre junto a ella definitivamente hubiera usado mi lazo mágico en esa persona, pero, ahora doy gracias de que así sea, no se como hubiera sido mi vida al lado de Christine, pero, definitivamente se como hubiera sido mi vida sin Elizabeth y déjenme decirles que no me gusta para nada la idea de no haberla conocido.

Ella fue la luz en mi mundo de oscuridad, ella fue la rosa roja más hermosa entre mi rosal marchito, se que hice muchas cosas malas y de las cuales uno no se siente orgulloso, pero, se que en alguna parte de mi vida llena de rechazo y burla, alguna vez hizo algo bueno que me dejo tener a Elizabeth a mi lado. Y no solo eso, ahora también tengo a mi pequeña princesa Rose, que es mi segunda razón de vivir, la primera es mi esposa, obvio.

Desde que nací siempre he sido rechazado por mi cara, también he sido humillado y usado creí que moriría solo, aún cuando tenía la falsa ilusión de que Christine me quisiera, sabía que no iba a ser posible, pero, entonces llegó Elizabeth y lo cambio todo, ella hizo lo que nadie había hecho, ser mi amiga, mi confidente, y paso a ser mi novia, esposa y amante y ahora es la madre de mi hija.

Al final de cuentas: ¿Quién dijo que las cosas no podían cambiar?

**FIN.**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: snif, snif, snif, snif, voy a llorar, ya se acabo, termine con este fic y ojalá les haya gustado el último cap, jeje espero recibir sus reviews y gracias a aquellas personas que me apoyaron, gracias bye.


End file.
